


Rules are Made to be Broken

by Net_Foyet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Brothels, Corypheus Being an Asshole, Deception, Developing Relationship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fereldans, Gay Sex, Gen, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Love Confessions, Loyalty, M/M, Magisterium (Dragon Age), Magisters, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Orlais, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Questioning, Spies & Secret Agents, Story within a Story, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium, Tevinters, The Chantry, Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: A year before Elwin Lavellan became Inquisitor, he was a spy for Lady Nightingale, who traveled the world, gathered information, killed those who became a hindrance. And because of his Dalish ancestry, he was never suspected and never thought of. Now, Lord Halward Pavus, a Magister to the Tevinter Imperium, hires Elwin to spy on his son, he thought it would be an easy job; what wasn't easy was falling for Dorian and questioning his loyaltiesMeanwhile, Dorian knows what he, himself, likes and tries to find that someone special, all the while, trying to expose the new slave his father employed; what he didn't know was that Elwin would be a closer companion that he could've guessed.





	1. Underlying Job

“You want me to do what?” Elwin Lavellan paced in front of Magister Pavus’ writing desk. After all, his parents arranged this meeting with the Tevinter Magister; of all his siblings, it was Elwin who was chosen to go.

“I worry about my son.” Pavus pressed his fingers together on the desk. “He’s… not following the norm, never attends our banquets, and always disappears in the middle of the night. Never participates in our ceremonies, and never courts the women we offer to him… You get the idea. Anyway, I cannot leave, I would be too easily missed and too easily spotted.”

Elwin crossed his arms, “You said to my employer that this was a mission of utmost importance!”

“And it is.” Pavus tried to calm him down. “This is very important. I fear my son is…” he felt uncomfortable admitting this, even to himself. “I feel as if my son prefers different company, such that would destroy the legacy I've fought so hard to build up.”

“So, what… He likes whores? Big deal.” the elf fought hard to not roll his eyes. 

“I wouldn't mind so much… if those whores were women.”

Elwin paused and stared at the magister. So, his son preferred the roughness of men to the softness of women. That made this only a tad harder for the elf. “What would you have me do?”

“Earn his trust and advise him against his… impulses. He does it just to spite me.”

“Even though I’d be passing as a slave?”

“Slave or not, my son does not trust easily, but those he does trust, he listens to.” Pavus looked unsure. “This is not something I am asking lightly. Please, I worry about my son, Jalen.”

Elwin studied the man, sure he may look worried, but all nobles knew how to act at the right moment to get what they want. He also knew that Lady Nightingale, his employer, had given Halward the pseudonym, Jalen, so nothing went back to her, or his family. It was safer that way. “Alright.”

“Thank you. If you want to change first, here is your uniform. So long as you wear these, you may go anywhere in the Imperium without people asking or reporting you; despite my son’s... discrepancy, the Pavus name still holds a high level of respect.”

Elwin was left wondering what exactly his spoiled, blood-hungry son would need, and how he could influence him.

****

An hour later, Jalen was dressed in his slave robes, following Pavus down the long hallway and through many different rooms. The magister was telling him where he could find everything, the kitchens, the bathhouse, the bedrooms, so on and so forth. While it was instructive, Jalen could tell that Pavus was making sure that what people heard was him hiring a new hand for the family… to show off their status. 

Walking to the end of the hall, they entered a large circular tower that caught Jalen off guard. The floor they were on was simply a lounge with a burning fire in the hearth, the second floor was filled with books and ornate tapestries that encircled it’s area, the third was unseen.

Before Pavus could say anything, a younger, more spirited voice echoed off the stone walls, “Father, I told you to always knock before entering my room!”

Smiling grimly, Pavus responded, “Dorian, as your father, I can enter whenever I want. Also, please come down, I have important news.”

“Does it have to be now?” Dorian sighed and Jalen realized he was on the top floor.

“Yes.”

The young man took his time in walking down the spiral staircase, Jalen found that it was deliberately done to irritate his father.

When he finally approached the two, standing on the carpet of the lounge as if it was is protection against his father. Jalen got a good look at the man. 

He looked like his father, but years younger with exotic skin, black hair that went past his ears, only a mustache growing above his lip while everything else was cleanly shaven, and dark hazel eyes that captivated anyone. Jalen was entranced by him, but handsome as he was, jerk he was still.

“So, you've got a new slave.” Dorian stated smartly then asked Jalen. “Which are you, meat? Or potatoes?”

The elf stared at him with a brow raised, wondering what was he referring to? 

“Dorian. That’s not why he’s here. This is Jalen, he will attend to you personally.”

Laughing sarcastically, Dorian chided his father, “A personal slave, just what I've always wanted.”

“It’s time you had one. You need to learn discipline, Dorian. In a few months you will be a newly instated magister. It’s custom for you to have your own servant. Jalen will attend to your every need and there is no arguing.” He warned darkly before leaving the two alone.

Jalen recalled Halward's words... Dorian's every need. If what Halward said was true, did that mean Dorian would use Jalen for his personal pleasure? or use his blood to further his magical ability? What had Lady Nightingale gotten him into?


	2. Turn the Tables

They stood there, staring at everything except each other for a good long while. Then, Dorian sighed. “Well, Jalen. Since we are supposed to be making nice… until my father deems you more worthy a sacrifice than a slave, can you do what servants are supposed to do?”

Brow furrowing at him, his lips thinning, Jalen said nothing.

“Oh, please tell me you speak the common tongue. I am not spending my waking hours teaching you.”

“I speak fine,” Jalen said clearly. “I just don’t answer stupid questions, especially ones asked by a spoiled, brat like yourself, Sir” he immediately regretted saying that. A slave shouldn’t talk back to his master.

Yet Dorian seemed amused instead of angry, “Insolence, I like it. You and I might just be friends. I have a proposition for you, Jalen. We both know you’re not a servant. Neither are you a slave. So, whatever my father is paying you to spy on me, I will give you double to leave and never return.”

While Jalen would’ve taken the money and run, that was not his style and he was certainly not running from a challenge. He started to circle Dorian like a hawk, turning the tables on his new ‘master’.

“I have a better plan, Ser. If you get rid of me too quickly, your father will just hire a new slave to serve you and they will not be so willing to leave with whatever you offer them.” Jalen gently grasped his arms from behind and spoke close to his ear, as one might speak to a lover. “I suggest this, I don’t like Tevinter’s legacy any more than you do…”

“How do you know I don’t like it?” the man asked with a cocky attitude.

And Jalen quoted his father. “Never attends our banquets, and always disappears in the middle of the night. Never participates in our ceremonies, and never courts the women we offer to him.”

“That’s what he said?” he half turned to see a sly grin on Jalen’s features, his former slave markings still stained in his flesh.

“That’s what he said. It’s not hard to guess that you do not like what Tevinter’s legacy has become. So, what we do, is I feed information your father wants to hear, I’ll be your servant, willingly and help you when you want to escape your tower unnoticed so you can still enjoy your preferred company.”

“And… what would you get out of this?”

“You give me valuable information I can send to my contacts: who in the Imperium would be a hindrance, a help, and who has lived long enough. And, who is bedding whom for profit.”

Dorian hummed and allowed Jalen’s hands to massage his arms. He leaned back, resting his head against his shoulder, “Impertinent, cunning, sly… Careful elf, I might just fall for you.”

Jalen was about to tell him his real name, but, if something happened to either of them, it would go back to the Lavellans… and more specifically Lady Nightingale.

“Do we have a deal?”

“I believe so. But, you do realize that upcoming magisters can do what they want to their slaves, especially the willing ones?”

Jalen smiled and realized that their lips were so close to each other. Dorian, stared into his deep aqua eyes and saw that hint of wonder. He commented with a sneer, “This is the most sexless erotic thing I’ve ever done.”

Jalen pushed him up suddenly, already feeling the heat and strain between his legs. “I am not so easy, Dorian.”

“I’d be offended if you were, Jalen.” The mage answered sarcastically.


	3. Deals and Don'ts

Using the cold wall as support in the dimly lit bedroom, Dorian groaned as he rocked his hips without concern, while the man on his knees serviced his hard cock with delight and expertise. 

Dorian grabbed a clump of his hair, shifting his leg so he could have a better angle, and felt the whore’s lips and tongue play with his velvety tip while his hands worked his thick base and sensitive balls.

Shuddering and panting, feeling the pressure build up, Dorian quickly pushed the whore away, his mouth released his cock with an obscure pop. Glancing up with a grin, he teased his patron by licking the precome from the corner of his lip, he asked. “What are you looking for today, Dorian?”

“All fours.” Dorian ordered and Titus followed through, the shadows on his back dancing from the dying firelight. 

Kneeling on the bed, Titus grasped one ass cheek and spread it to show he was more than ready for his favorite customer to use him. The whore, too enraptured by the thought of getting fucked by Dorian, never knew that Jalen was just around the corner, sitting in a lounge chair, listening to their conversation, occasionally taking notes.

Jalen had to admire Dorian’s nerve, either to torment him or entice him further, Dorian had claimed that most whores he bedded had the information he would be after, and so far they had proved useful. Jalen made sure Lady Nightingale received any and all information, nothing was left to chance. But, he also knew that since Dorian held up his end of the bargain, so to must he.  
While trying to drown out the moaning behind the door, he was fabricating a letter to Pavus, lying to the father to save the son.

“So, Titus,” Dorian groaned as he slowly penetrated his hole, even after all the men, Titus was taut, but not new and in truth, Dorian was getting tired of this trick. “Who’s been on the menu lately?”  
“Shocking, Dorian…” Titus panted, arching his back; even though he’s had many patrons, Dorian was the best. “You’ve never been interested in the Imperium’s politics before.”

“I’ll need to brush up if I am to be magister.” He slid out until it was just his tip in and took him harder the second time satisfied to hear that guttural moan escape his lips.

“Well… Magister Moser has taken a liking to one of his slaves. One who was supposed to be sacrificed during their ritual – he stopped it just as the knife was about to come down, and provided another.”

“The gentry must’ve loved that.” 

“They had a field day.” Titus grimaced, spreading his legs wider, needing more of that thick shaft. “Now, he appeared before them wishing to marry the knife-ear!”

Just as he said the last word, he felt Dorian grunt, jerk and come deep in his ass.  
Panting, washing, and fixing himself, Dorian knew Titus would take care of his hard member later; that was their deal after all. 

“Dorian,” Titus asked as an afterthought as he lay in bed with the covers half over him, “How come you never let me come with you? You never kiss me either.” He pouted, trying to seduce the man again.

“No idea…” Dorian answered coolly before leaving a small pouch of gold on the table and walking out. 

In truth, he hadn’t meant to come so early, he meant to get more information, but when Titus said those words he vaguely imagined Jalen laying nude on the hide carpet in front of the fire running his hands across his lyrium marked body, his eyes staring into Dorian’s as his eyes and lips begged for him. He liked the elf, but that was the first time he had a vision of him in total submission… and it was oddly satisfying.

It had been a month since he and Jalen had made the pact and Dorian found himself spending less and less time at the whore house and more time with the elf. Jalen was as stubborn and unpredictable as he was. The mage wanted to see what made the elf tick, wanted to know who the man really was behind the mask. But there were too many layers to peel back and every time Dorian got close to one truth, the elf quickly veiled it with another lie.

But, regarding to the kiss… Dorian shuddered. Sex was just sex, it could be as unfeeling as it was pleasurable, but a kiss… two lips connecting and creating a bond deeper than magic. He made a point never to kiss anyone, the last person he kissed he thought he loved, before he found out that the man only wanted to use his blood in a ritual to further his own means. After that betrayal and heartbreak, Dorian had changed greatly.

Standing up and lazily discarding the book while pocketing books sheets of parchment, Jalen followed Dorian out, less than a step behind. 

“Interesting, to say the least.” Jalen commented, unaware of the storm brewing inside the mage. “Though not very informative, or useful.”

“On the contrary…” Dorian put on airs, and tried not to think about the elf in any other way than an alternative to suicide. “Moser is an ancient and well respected name in the Imperium… was. The fact that the youngest son saved an elf and now wants to marry her? Can you imagine the scandal they are drowning in? No one will take them seriously anymore; so whomever you answer to may be able to weed out the son and provide them more information. Well, before he’s assassinated.”

As they walked into the Pavus estate, a large, well kept mansion, Jalen joked, “Scandal, blood magic, and orgies… What could be better than that?”

Chuckling, Dorian stopped and turned to face the elf. “For someone who hates the Imperium, I would mistake you for admiring it.”

“It’s my job to admire it and it’s… persons of interest.”

Before Dorian could respond about whom he was referring to, he heard his name being called by a very familiar and stern voice.

“Dorian!”


	4. Deals & Promises

Both looked to see Halward Pavus approaching them with his own personal slave following a good foot behind him  
“Dorian, where were you? You missed a very important meeting with our advisors.”

  
“I’m sorry, father, I was…” Dorian faltered, he hadn’t expected to see his father outside the estate. “Well…”

  
Seeing him fail in coming up with a good excuse, Jalen stepped in quickly. “Please, messare, I suggested to Master that he have new clothes for his coronation… I’m sorry.”

  
“Oh.” Pavus didn’t know what to say. If Dorian had said it, he wouldn’t have believed him, but since it was the spy, whom he paid well, he had no reason to disbelieve him; especially with the positive information he had been feeding him without his son’s knowledge. “Good. It’s time you change into something more suitable than those… travelling rags. I’ll see you tonight then?”

  
“Tonight?” Dorian asked, thoroughly perplexed.

  
“Your engagement dinner. You are meeting your betrothal tonight.”

“WHAT?!” the younger was drained, shocked. How could this happen to him! He looked over at Jalen who looked pale and there was something else… was it pain?

  
If Dorian hadn’t known his father, he would’ve wondered if this was some perverted joke.

  
“Elf.” Pavus stated.

  
“Sire?”

  
“I want you to make sure Dorian is clean and presentable for tonight. And that he arrives on time.”  
“Yes, sir.”

  
Pavus walked off before his son could argue and only when they were out of earshot did he round on Jalen, his face burning with anger. “What the hell are you thinking? I’m not going!”

  
He dropped his eyes, his thin fingers twisted with each other uncomfortably. “You will have to. I can’t ”

  
“No!” he angrily stormed back to his tower room and Jalen followed. He didn’t want Dorian to go, but if that came true, Halward would be suspicious of the pair of them. He had to convince him, even if it meant revealing a card.

“Dorian, please. It’s just one night!”

  
A soon as Jalen stepped in Dorian’s room, the latter slammed the door shut behind him and cornered him.

  
Dorian’s hot breath hit Jalen, and he had an urge to kiss him. “‘One night’ turns into another, and then another, and then another… My father will try to pair me with a pure, blood-loving enchantress. Forcing a marriage upon me and leaving me screaming internally while I spend the rest of my waking life next to a woman whom I will loathe, and loathe me in return… I can’t do it. And I won’t. If father won’t listen, then I am leaving.”

  
“Dorian, please?” Jalen’s hand traced his smooth jawline, tresses of Dorian’s dark hair tangling in his fingers. “I can be with you tonight, if I start to see things get out of hand, I can help you, say that you have a meeting or something to pull you out sooner. I can help you escape. I’ll do anything to help you.”

  
“You would do that, for me?” he glanced at him in disbelief, his dark eyes searching for a hint of a lie “Nothing in return?”  
He hesitated. Yes… There was something he wanted, but now was not the time. “Nothing. This is utterly and completely for you.”

  
“Liar.” Dorian grinned and massaged the back of his neck, nearing Jalen’s features, after all, he knew the elf had been staring at his seductive lips ever since he first saw him. The entire time the elf had been by Dorian’s side, teasing each other, flirting with each other, and even getting close like this, they felt a small bond forming, neither sexual nor romantic, but there was something more there.

  
Dorian found that he didn’t have to put on a show, in front of his father or the whores he spent nights with. With Jalen, he could be open about anything and not dread being reprimanded. It was relaxing; he was never on edge around him. “What is it you want?”

  
Jalen tried to turn away only half-heartily for he too was smiling. “I’m not going to ask you.”

  
Dorian wrapped his arms around his waist, his full form pinning him to the wall, his moustache tickling his ear and rubbing his body against the elf’s. “What do you want in return, Jalen? I want to know you, your strengths, weaknesses, your wants and needs…”

  
Trying not to moan as he felt Dorian’s hands grip and massage the taut ass, guiding him from the door to the couch, Jalen grabbed the back of the nearest armchair to steady himself, “I can’t ask it now… ”

  
Dorian’s hands slowly and seductively slid down Jalen’s torso, his wet tongue ran the length of his ear. Shuddering, Jalen couldn’t stop himself from making small, wanting gasps.

  
“I know what you want,” Dorian wanted to run his hands across his bare figure, he wanted to plunge into the elf right here and now. Never before had he wanted someone so badly, the raw noises threw him over the edge, he continued to tease him relentlessly, wanting to hear more grunts. “You want me to strip you down, expose you, bend you over and fuck you until you see stars. You want me to kiss you as I take all of you, make sweet love to you.”

  
“Mmm…” Jalen groaned, “Sweet and sour… You vex me, Dorian.”

  
“Is that so bad?” Dorian guided Jalen to bend over the chair, his hard cock leaking behind his trousers as he fought his impulses. He wanted to do this, to take the elf and make him writhe beneath him, but Jalen had to make the first move. This was the first person he cared about in a long time and Maker-be-Damned if he was going to drive him away.

  
Partially twisting, flushing from the position he was in, Jalen nearly begged, his teal eyes dilated with lust. “I want you to do it. Right now.”

  
And Dorian wanted to. Pulling his trousers down enough that he could see Jalen’s pale ass, the mage pushed his tunic up and kissed his back as his hands massaged him, whispering, “You want me to take you like this? Like how masters take their slaves? You want me to dominate all of you? Own you in mind and body? Tell me, Jalen.”

The elf had forgotten to breathe, and when he found it, he begged with a raspy voice. “I need you in me, Dorian. Please…”  
Hand trailing up his chest, wrapping around the front of his neck, Dorian pulled Jalen, forcing him to arch his back so he could see his flushed, red face. His fingers trailed beneath his smooth cheeks and toyed with that firm hole. “Please, what? What is it that you want?”

  
“I…” he felt more exposed than he had ever been. “I want you to use me.”

  
Smiling wryly, Dorian kissed his cheek. “Good man.”

  
He had just started to push his cock between Jalen’s tense, sexy-as-sin ass, sensing his hesitation, the scared clenching and quivering from this new invasion.

  
“Relax.” Dorian hissed in his ear and slowly pressed into him, letting Jalen get used to his shaft.

  
He hadn’t gone much further. As much as he wanted to pound into the elf, making him feel every painful, lustrous moment, Jalen needed to relax, otherwise he’d end up hurting him. Just as he’d fit his whole, uncut tip in, there was a knock at the door that stunned both of them into looking over as if they had already been caught.

“Sire.”

  
Dorian knew that voice, it was one of his father’s slaves. _Shit, shit, shit_. He didn’t want to stop here, he wanted more from Jalen, needed more. “What?” he growled angrily. Furious at the timing. Jalen’s hole was so unused, unlike the whores he bedded, and Dorian didn’t want to stop, he didn’t care about anything except fucking the elf until he was crying out his name.

  
His hand clamped over Jalen’s mouth as he pushed a little further, unable to stop.

  
“Master is requesting your appearance in the dining hall.”

  
Upon hearing his father’s title from the slave, both Dorian and Jalen lost the lust they had been breathing just a moment ago.

  
“I’m on my way.”

  
Regaining their equilibrium, dressing for the dinner quietly, Dorian and Jalen silently walked to the door, still thinking about what they had nearly done and what they ached to do, when the former quickly grabbed the elf’s jaw, pulled him only an inch from him and whispered closely. “After the dinner, I am going to make sure you can’t sit down tomorrow. I’m going to bury my cock in your ass even if you protest. I am going to breed you, Jalen.”  
He bit Jalen’s neck, leaving a small hickey as if that was his promise.

 

Grinning, Jalen moaned, “You’ll get no protest from me, Dorian.”

  
Dorian felt a knot in his stomach, the way he said his name was enough to get him hard again but he had to control himself. Though that would be a long shot, considering he had a taste of Jalen already, like the ripest plum plucked straight from the tree, he didn’t know how long he would have to wait to taste him again and considering how long these dinners took, it would be a while.


	5. Exposed

As suspected, the dinner was large, ostentatious, and obnoxious. Jalen watched in silence as the elaborate dances went on, the seducing men and women with their bright, pretty garments and flowing feathers. It would have been fascinating, if the performers hadn’t nearly been mating on stage to the heavily orchestrated music. None of that mattered as the elf watched his ‘master’ who was forced to sit next to Lady Telannia of House Marin. She was certainly pretty, but he could easily see the cold, calculating eyes that studied her betrothed, sized him up to see what kind of tyrant he would be. Her makeup was sharp and deliberate, her pursed lips shimmered a deep red, her black hair curled delicately… if Vanity had a face, it would be her.

He actually felt sorry for Dorian, having to converse with the woman, though it was not hard to miss that Dorian was not interested. Pleasant as he was, something was off. 

While Telannia spoke to him about what she would do to better their marriage, and make sure they had a hundred slaves to serve them, Dorian was only thinking about one in particular. His mind viewed Jalen’s body as he posed nude for him in front of the hearth on the rug. Enticing him to lay with him, kiss him, torment him and even take him. He felt his own hands running up the warm, pale flesh, he was actually envisioning kissing him as he claimed the elf’s heart as well as his body. His cock stiffened beneath the silk tablecloth, straining to feel that tight hole and struggling elf as he arched himself only for him.

His face and neck burned as he felt those slim, strong hands massaging him, leading him, wanting him…

Never had anyone tormented him so much as Jalen had. Not the whores at the brothel, not his first love, not even his first kill. The elf was a poison, his drug and the more he strayed from him, the harder it was to control himself. Feeling weary, Dorian set his fork down, his appetite for food gone as he swayed in his seat.

“Master,” Jalen called softly in his ear, Dorian glanced at him, and nearly kissed him in front of everyone.

“Go away, slave.” Telianna ordered harshly. “No one called for you.”

Dorian looked as if he was about to say something but Telianna immediately turned to him, shooing Jalen out of the way and taking his hand in hers. “What is it, my love?”

Jalen could see that she was acting. She didn’t love him and he didn’t love her. This was all a ploy. All she wanted was a higher rank by marrying Dorian; Jalen couldn’t let that happen.

He was just wondering how to win him back when he heard his name. 

“Jalen…” Dorian called quietly and stared into his large violet eyes, pleading for his help.

“Ma’am.” Jalen wanted to smile at the look of shock and anger on her beautiful features. “Please, Master is ill. I must take him from here.”

Huffing furiously, the woman’s features immediately changed from anger to pride and said, as if she had wanted this. “Please, take him away slave and tend to him.”

 _Oh, I will tend to him_ Jalen thought before his eyes met Halward Pavus, the look he gave, that cold, judgmental glare was something that would burn in the man’s mind for an eternity. It was evident that the magister blamed him for Dorian’s sudden fainting fit, as if to help him evade this party.

Pulling him to his feet, he quickly guided Dorian from the room, and wrapped his arm around him before nearly dragging him out of the dining hall into the much quieter hallway.

When they were alone, Jalen half-joked, “Goodness, Dorian, you only had one glass. Are you that much of a lightweight?”

“One…” he weakly responded. “Jal… Jalen…”

“Yes?” 

They stopped where they were and faced each other, the way Dorian glanced at him, breathless, flushed, even delirious, it actually worried Jalen, his smile faded; was Dorian truly coming down with some illness? 

All of the sudden, and without warning, Dorian startled the elf by grabbing his neck and slamming him against the door behind him and bit and licked just below his ear. 

“Dor... Dorian…” Jalen tried to protest, but the feel of his teeth teasing him, nipping him, his hands exploring his body feeling the human completely invading his mind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, goosebumps ran up his flesh as he quivered with this strange, exciting pleasure. “We shouldn’t… here…”

Dorian pulled back slightly, the look of total lust in his eyes as his hands ran across his figure, aching to tear away the straining clothes. “Try to stop me.”

Jalen needed to get out, this was never the plan; in Dorian’s room, maybe they could have a quick one… but after seeing the magister’s eyes burning into him, he had to remember not to get close to the younger, to remember his place, but that was hard considering the circumstance.

He couldn’t get involved with the man, as much as he wanted to. He was about to make his escape when the mage planted his hands on either side of him, with his usually brushed black hair falling across his forehead, Dorian leaned in, as if he was about to kiss him, when he immediately bit and sucked right where his jaw met his neck.

Crying out louder than he had meant to, Jalen squirmed, his hardening cock pressed against his restricting trousers. All the while, Dorian continued to torment him, emitting obscene noises as his lips and teeth massaged his pale skin. “Please… let’s go to…”

He never finished.

A door at the other end of the hall slammed closed, someone was walking this way. “Dorian…” Jalen whispered a painfully.

Dorian had other plans as he grabbed the small of Jalen’s back, opened the door he had been leaning against, and pushed both of them in before locking it tight.

With the moonlight seeping into the dark room, Jalen could see that this was a guest room, it was fancy, well kept, but very unused.

It was also cold until Dorian snapped his fingers and the fireplace lit up as if it had been burning for hours.

Caught by the warmth, Dorian pushed him to the ground and seductively crawled on top of him. Continuing his bites and kisses, the man felt Jalen tense up, gnawing his lower lip so he did not make any noise. 

“That music is loud,” Dorian’s voice was rough and heavy as he roughly undressed Jalen, his warm fingers tracing the elf’s slim, taut torso. “Moan all you want, scream all you want. No one will hear us.”

They had to stop. They had to stop. They had to stop... It was just one word Jalen had to say... but as Dorian hungrily gazed at him, his bare form, his exposed hard-on, Jalen had only one word to say. Yes.


	6. Willing to Give

Dorian knew that what he had envisioned was nothing like the real thing. Jalen’s pale, lyrium marked flesh was toned, hairless, the firelight barely caught the subtle shape of muscles on his stomach, he lifted Jalen’s leg and guided it around his waist before his hands ran down his spine, past his tailbone, and just barely pressed a finger against the tight hole he was just about to feel before life hit him.

Jalen forgot to breathe, he recalled the moment only hours before when Dorian was about to take him, he wanted that again. Pulling him up so he was straddling Dorian’s thighs, Jalen’s nose pressed against the mage’s. He desperately wanted to kiss Dorian, he needed those experienced lips to quench his thirst, but he knew Dorian would turn away, so he focused on pleasing the mage. His arm snaked down Dorian’s chest, beneath his trousers, and grasped the thick cock in his slender fingers, stroking him slowly, feeling the warm precoma slide down his shaft.

“Oh…” Dorian groaned, closing his eyes and allowing Jalen to tease him. “Maker, Jalen.”

Trying to smile but too focused on lust, Jalen whispered, “Yes, Dorian?”

“I’ve wanted to take you all night. That’s all I’ve been thinking about.” 

“Then take me, Dorian. Use my body until you are satisfied. I want you in me.”

Lifting him up a little further, Dorian stretched his legs out so they could get a better angle; he never liked being on his back, but he so wanted Jalen to ride him, show him what he could do with his body and that he was willing to give him everything without doubt or regret.

Already warm from the fire, tunic and trousers discarded nearby Jalen guided Dorian’s cock into his tight hole, He had a taste before, but now, as he felt the hot thick shaft slowly impale him, he let out a gasp as his whole figure burned. He was not unused to this, he had one nighters before but everything paled in comparison to Dorian. However, it had been a year since his last fuck and Jalen knew he had to reaccustom himself to this invading presence.

Breathing heavily, unable to maintain control as the strangling heat only turned him on more, Dorian thrust the last few inches in until he felt Jalen’s ass smack his thighs.

They both cried out in unison, Dorian in pleasure, Jalen in sweet pain. Taking his hands in his own, Jalen rode Dorian, slow, tentative at first to open himself more to the thick member, and second, to fall into a steady rhythm.

He was true to his word, Jalen wanted Dorian all to himself, wanted him to fuck him whenever he could. It was insanity but right now nothing else mattered. And as Dorian thrust harder, aching to feel more, Jalen knew that he had been caught like a fly in a web. His hands ran through Dorian’s hair, moaning in his ear, working his hips on the hard, thick member that stretched only for him.

Dorian quickly pulled out before he could come, his balls straining from denial.

“Dorian?” Jalen asked, in his haste, he had had thrown the elf off, as if he had been disgusted by him.

But, the mage was immediately upon him, thrusting his cock against Jalen’s “I’m sorry, Jalen, I don’t want to come yet. I want to enjoy this, you. I want you to know that I am making you mine.”

Jalen could only make a guttural moan as he grasped tufts of his thick hair while Dorian kissed and played with his hardened nipples. Pushing his legs until they were hugging his sides, Dorian pressed into Jalen’s hole and thrust as hard as he could. Beads of sweat formed on their firm, hot bodies, Dorian had his full weight on Jalen, their lips close. Eyes half opened, watching each other, their moans merging in the air between them. Dorian thrust faster, feeling the build up again, and from the way Jalen’s hands clung to his shoulders, he could tell the elf was closer.

Panting, Jalen whispered, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s neck “Dori… I’m gonna…”

He grinned. “I told you I’m going to breed you.” with the last bits of strength, he pounded hard and deep, hitting Jalen’s perfect spot, the latter arched his back, groaning loudly as he came harder than he had ever done in his life.

Following his release, Dorian buried himself in the tight heat, hands gripping Jalen’s back, his whole body jerking uncontrollably as his own culmination filled the elf’s hole. 

The room was hot, it smelled of musk and sex, but Dorian and Jalen didn’t care as they lay side by side on the rug, relishing the high. Both panting, trying to calm themselves with the banquet still in full swing, Dorian started chuckling out of nowhere.  
“What’s up?” Jalen asked, he too was smiling. 

“Imagine if father saw this. The shock would kill him.” Dorian laughed harder and turned on his side, pulling Jalen into a tight embrace, wrapping his hands across his chest and stomach. “I don’t care. This is perfect.” 

“I agree,” Jalen grasped his hand and kissed it. “Though, we should probably head back to your room.”

“Awe,” Dorian was right next to his ear. “But I’m still not feeling well.” He teased with a prod against Jalen’s ass.

“Maker, how are you that hard again?” he asked, stroking Dorian’s hip.

“You have that effect on me. We can go to the bathhouse, no one will be there.”

Before Jalen could agree, they heard a very clear and irked “DORIAN!”

Huffing, Dorian smacked his forehead and whispered bitterly. “Every time…”

Wondering how he could be so calm, Jalen quickly threw on his clothes, and helped Dorian into the bed, whispering, “Pretend to be sick.” 

Jalen quickly tossed Dorian’s clothes in the foot of the bed, straightened himself and brushed his hair back before walking out to face Halward only feet from him.

“Sire!” he gulped, wide-eyed.

“Where is my son?” Halward demanded, approaching the door.

“Sire, he’s sick, I was unable to get him to his chamber, I wanted to make sure he’s alright before I go looking for the cleric.” Jalen stepped in front of him quickly.

“My son doesn’t get sick. What have you done to him?”

Taken aback by his accusation, Jalen nearly broke character. “Sire, I have done nothing wrong to your son! I don’t know what happened and I certainly would not harm Dorian.”

“You and my son have become very close, I wonder just how close you two are.”

“If you remember correctly, you told me to get close to your son.” Jalen snarled. “And you see how he has rarely gone to see his… compatriots at the brothel since you asked that I work for him.”

Halward stepped dangerously close to Jalen and whispered. “You work for me, Elwin. You spy on my son, for me.”

“Have I not given you sufficient information?”

“Everything you give is vague. In two months, he will be made magister, he will marry Telianna, and I will have no more use for you.”  
He walked off and only when he turned the corner, did Jalen exhale. That was too close.

“Is it clear?” Dorian whispered behind him. He was fully clothed.

Jalen wondered if he had heard the latter part of the conversation. In truth, he had been called his pseudonym for so long that ‘Elwin’ sounded foreign. “Yeah. It’s clear. Dorian, we need to talk.” 

“In a moment, I want to show you something.” He grabbed his hand and quickly led him from one hallway, up a set of stairs to another hallway, and kept going up, until Jalen was lost.

“Dorian, where are we?”

“Shh…” he turned just before a dark circular stairwell and pressed his finger against Jalen’s lips. “You’ll see.”  
Walking slowly, losing count of the steps at forty, Dorian and Jalen came to a simple wooden door, and the elf was worried of what he might see.

“Ready?” Dorian asked. 

Jalen nodded, worried that if he said anything, it might be the opposite. 

Dorian opened the door and out of the darkness, Jalen gasped. They were standing on the tallest tower, looking out all across Tevinter. With the lights far below them, they could see every star in the bluish-black sky, the large moon illuminated the rooftops and for a moment the elf forgot all the troubles in Thedas.

“I come here to think alone, when my library isn’t enough to drown out the noise.” Dorian explained, leaning on the banister, watching a shooting star illuminate the sky. “I’ve never taken anyone up here.” He looked abashed, “then again, no one has gone such lengths to protect me like you have. But… you wanted to say something earlier?”

Entranced by the serene setting, Jalen realized what he was going to say: the truth… But, at that moment, he couldn’t. He held Dorian’s hand and smiled. “I wanted to tell you that… that was the best experience.”

Grinning, Dorian pulled him into a tight embrace, their lips close. “We’ll definitely have more.”

Jalen wondered if he was going to kiss him, he wouldn’t mind, but that was not Dorian. So, he settled with a small kiss on Dorian’s cheek, vaguely wondering how long this charade would last.


	7. Domination or Love

Gripping the cold stone walls, searching for purchase, Jalen panted, bent forward as Dorian rammed his hard, slick shaft in the elf’s ass. It had been over a month and a half and if either thought that they would get tired of having sex at least twice a day… well, they were dead wrong. They were an addiction to each other, unable to keep away and only wanting more. 

Reaching around to stroke Jalen’s hard cock and twist and tease his nipple, Dorian buried himself, thrusting deep and kissing the back of neck. “You feel me? You feel my shaft invading you?”

Grunting and panting, Jalen hoarsely whispered, “Yes, Dorian…” His legs were shaking, aching as Dorian used his body.

Slowing down his movement, relishing every groan, gasp, and whimper the elf gave, Dorian loved teasing him until Jalen was begging him to go faster.

“Please,” Jalen whispered breathlessly, “Dorian, please. You’re already driving me insane.”

“What do you want me to do, my sweet?” his tongue traced the outline of his ear. He needed to hear Jalen say it, he needed to know that the elf submitted himself fully.

“I want you to own me… Please, Dorian.”

Pulling him from the wall and bending him over the banister that looked down to the main floor, Dorian used some magic in creating an illusion of a party going on, on the main floor. He loved to taunt the elf with such tricks. “Be careful not to make any noise, Jalen.” Dorian whispered as he fucked the elf hard. 

Jalen knew this game, the idea of illicit acts near the public, it turned them on even more; the danger of a master and servant fraternizing in such a way. He chuckled and panted silently with each thrust from the man behind him. He felt Dorian’s nails slide down his spine. The whimpers Jalen released made Dorian more eager to explore every sexual encounter, take him in every way. At first, Jalen was hesitant, but the more they fulfilled each other’s needs, the more comfortable he became.

****

While Dorian and Halward were meeting with some advisors about the ceremony in his coming days, Jalen took this chance to go through Halward’s desk, making note of anything that was worth something. Before both Pavus’ returned, Jalen had written and sent an encrypted letter to Nightingale, not realizing that he had signed it ‘Jalen’ instead of ‘Elwin’. 

****

That night, while Dorian was reading at his desk, taking notes on certain magics that caught his interest, he felt warm, slim fingers reach around and massage his crotch.

Grinning, Dorian asked, “Eager much?”

“Something like that.” Jalen’s hot breath hit him, motioning for Dorian to arch his neck so he could kiss and nip the nape of his neck. 

Groaning, Dorian watched as he knelt before him and freed the hardened shaft. Jalen had only given head to Dorian a few times before, he was still not used to taking his meat between his lips but he couldn’t help it, he had fallen in complete submission. Licking him from base to tip, Jalen took his head and sucked teasingly. Dorian tasted salty and sweet. His hand pet Jalen’s head watching the elf tease him.

“Dorian.”

That soft feminine voice made them both jump. Knowing they had no time, Dorian pushed Jalen beneath the desk, thankful his desk had a closed front so no one could see. He leaned forward as Telianna approached his desk. She was wearing soft, loose silks that enhanced her breasts and tiny figure. The mesh bell sleeves revealed tanned, slender and graceful arms. She pressed her perfect hands against the glass top, pumping up her chest. She smiled. “My love, I was wondering if you might accompany me tonight. As we are to be married soon, It would please me for us to get along.”

Dorian gasped and wearily smiled. “I’m sorry, Telianna, not tonight. I have a lot of work to do before the ceremony.”

“Aw, you don’t want to take a break? I sent my slaves to their quarters for the night so I’ll be alone.”

“Tempting offer, but I have to decline.”

Jalen grinned as he stroked Dorian’s shaft while sucking his tense sac beneath the desk. He was not going to lose to that awful woman. It was incredible how hard he still was, while maintaining a steady voice as he talked to her. But all he could think about was keeping him here.

“Where is that slave of yours?” she asked inquiringly, making both of them jump a little.

 _Servicing his master. What are you doing?_ Jalen thought as he sucked to the middle of Dorian’s cock, nearly choking from his determination.

“Um… I asked him to run errands. For the ceremony.” Dorian rested his elbows on his desk; since knowing Jalen he had gotten better at coming up with an excuse. 

“It’s so rare that you two are separated.” Thinking he was falling for her, she too leaned in. “But, do you trust him with such… errands?”

“My dear, he’s had some _rough_ encounters before. But, I know he is loyal to me.”

“You know this for a fact? That he is your loyal pet? That his allegiances do not belong elsewhere? Dorian, darling, he doesn’t see you as a master. He sees you as an equal. The gall of these creatures. He is a danger.”

He knew she was trying to sow doubt into his mind about Jalen. But, he couldn’t be serving another, he knew for a fact that Halward had bought him to serve him, not Dorian, but that plan backfired splendidly. No. Jalen was his and his alone.

 _Oh, he may act like a pet, but he is so much more than that._ Dorian sighed and what he said next, made Jalen pause. "In the time I have known him, Jalen has been trustworthy, and I trust him with my life.”

“Very well.” She shrugged and walked out.

Casting a spell to lock his door so no one else could intrude, Dorian leaned back to see Jalen returning to sucking him while his violet eyes watched him, the slightest hint of a smile on his face, even though there was a deeper meaning to it. Dorian grinned, “Such a naughty _pet_. To play dirty tricks like that. You’ve made me all wet.”

“Oh?” Jalen asked teasingly. “And what will my _master_ do to punish me?” 

In one swift move, Dorian pulled him up, tossed his trousers down, and sat him on his lap. “I think a little training is necessary… don’t you?”

Pressing his forehead against Dorian’s, Jalen whispered as he gave him a slow, teasing lap dance. “What do you have in mind?”

“Oh, so many things.” Dorian felt his heart pounding against his chest. Having Jalen like this, completely submit to him and yet, being his partner and… he supposed lover… that word was strange to him. But it was so right: He was in love with Jalen.

Dorian stood and had Jalen laying back on his desk. Standing over him, his arms on either side of the elf, placed right between his legs, Dorian took his time with Jalen, easing into him and settling on a smooth, steady rhythm. 

Jalen wondered what was going through his mind. Dorian was usually quick and rough with him, but as he moaned from the slow, deep, thrusts, he found that this is what one might do with someone he loves. It was in no way domineering as Dorian might’ve implied, but at the same time, Jalen loved this and regretted it. He might’ve stopped Dorian from marrying, but he never dreamed that he would fall in love with the mage. He realized that he had fallen too deep and knew that when or if he found a way to escape, the pain and scars that followed would be too great.

He bit his hand to stop himself from crying. He should be excited as Dorian was making love to him but he wasn't. Domination was one thing, but treating someone with this kind of love was something else entirely. Misreading his pain for pleasure, Dorian leaned forward to kiss the base of his neck and massage his thigh, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist so he could show just how much he loved him without words. It was clear Dorian never suspected was storm was brewing inside the elf.

Well past midnight, when Dorian was fast asleep, Jalen crept out of bed and stared out the window to see the city of Minrathous. Beautiful as the structures were, he knew this was built on the bones and blood of his ancestral kin. This was a city that needed help, and he was unable to do anything.

He suddenly felt cold, as if part of him had walked through an icy cold waterfall like the ones in the Free Marches. 

“Darling?” Dorian asked, half-awake as he wearily sat up. “Are you alright?”

Jalen quickly returned to bed, comforted by Dorian moving to embrace, he whispered fondly. “I’m better, now that I’m with you.” Before falling back asleep, all thoughts of the mysterious presence gone from his mind.

*****

Furious was an understatement. As Halward’s spirit reentered his body in his office, he lost his temper as he threw his books, quills, ink, everything. The magic within him bursting from his fingertips. He yelled as he slammed his fist against the table and it was immediately set aflame. 

The two elves standing behind him quivered in fear.

Heaving, Halward doused the fires as he exhaled slowly. “They will not get away with this.”

Already he was coming up with a plan to get what he wanted, and to get rid of the elf at the same time


	8. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from this point on, I will have more elven tongue, I actually found a guide to DA's elvish :D  
> But, if I mess up a sentence or phrase and you see it, please tell me. <3

Wondering why his father wanted to meet him, Dorian had half a mind to actually run with Jalen. But, the sincerity he heard in his father’s voice when he asked him. It was definitely unlike Halward Pavus.

Knocking lightly on the door, he heard that firm, “Enter.”

Taking a deep breath, Dorian entered to see his father standing in front of the tall window in the back of the room, his silhouette illuminated by the rising dawn, his shadow imposing past the desk. The son knew his father was always one for theatrics no matter how many times he tried to deny it.  
“Father.” Dorian spoke, his back to the door in case he needed to make a quick escape.

“Dorian,” he turned to look at his son, “I was going to make a formal announcement tonight at the banquet, but I knew you wouldn’t show up unless I tell you what I was going to say.”

He sat down and took a deep breath, as if this cost him a great deal. “I know I can’t change you willingly, so I am going to tell the other houses that I will accept who you are and break off your engagement to Telianna.”

“What?” the younger wasn’t sure he heard right.

“I don’t want you to live a miserable life, so, tonight when you are made magister, you will not be married to Telianna, you may chose whomever you wish. I will not stand in your way.”

Dorian was not happy. Well, he wasn’t sure how to respond, this wasn’t his father. There was skepticism in his voice. “You’ve never cared about what I wanted before today. Why now?”

“By now, your elf has already told you that he is keeping me… more or less updated on your whereabouts, however vague they may be. But, among the reports he has told me that although you have your own method of living and engaging with the people, you still follow the Tevinter ways that have been set in place for thousands of years. He told me that you would be a magister that many could follow willingly and take us into the coming years. I honestly want what is best for you, and your elf has told me what that is. I’m sorry I was so blind before.”

Dorian felt elated, so, Jalen was really trying to save him, to help his father understand.

“So,” Halward said with a forced smile, “Tonight, I will make the formal announcement, and I would like you to be there.”

“Yes, sir…” Dorian turned, stopped and looked back with a smile, “Thank you, father.”

He walked out.

Halward did not return the smile as he son left. When he started this charade, he had hoped the elf could convince him to turn back on his ways and follow their code, but after watching them fall asleep together, as if they were a married couple… well, the only good thing was that he was no longer seen at the whore house, but instead turned Halward’s paid spy into a whore. He initially thought about sending a letter to Nightingale, telling her of the elf’s transgression, but he knew that he needed a fresh sacrifice to turn his son, and who better than a nameless elf who lives in naught but lies?

Grabbing food and wine for Dorian, Jalen was anticipating tonight, when they would make love in Dorian’s bed. Just thinking about Dorian taking all of him, pouring dribbles of red wine on him just to lap it up, Jalen shuddered in excitement and had to remember his balance. Maker, he was actually smiling about tonight. Just before he turned the corner outdoors, he heard two other elves whispering quietly.

“But, Master Dorian has always been so kind, why is Master Pavus doing this?” the female elf asked, true concern in her tone.

“Apparently, Master Pavus found out about his son’s… arrangement with Jalen.” Jalen knew that voice, it was Halward’s Dalish slave, why was he speaking against his master? Jalen had to know. “Master Pavus told his son that tonight he will formally accept Dorian’s preference, but he intends to use blood magic to turn him.”

The female gasped, “Pavus using blood magic on his own son? This is going too far! But… doesn’t he need… a sacrifice?”

“Yes. He told me to trick Dorian’s slave, that new one that started a few months ago.”

“But he's is so kind…”

“Think, Iseranni,” the male elf scolded her. “Pavus found out about Dorian and Jalen. He was very angry, but he intends to get rid of the elf so no one knows who Dorian was before. And the shem thinks that using his slave as a sacrifice will do.”

Jalen’s face went hot. He started shaking so violently that he dropped the tray. It crashed to the floor. The bottle shattered as red wine spilled everywhere. The cheese and grapes fell in all directions as the two elves ran to see the noise. Instead, they saw Jalen’s pale face stare at them.

“Ane nadas?” _You are certain?_ he asked in the Dalish tongue, knowing that regardless of who they worked for, they knew where their true loyalties lie.  
The male elf nodded and answered. “Ir abelas, Elwin.” _I’m sorry, Elwin._

It felt weird hearing his true name. for the past months he had been Jalen, he heard Dorian call him by that name and that’s who he had become… But, now the spell was broken. He was not Jalen, a Dalish slave to the desirable mage, he was Elwin, a spy for Lady Nightingale and tasked in turning Dorian to follow his father…

Eyes stinging with pain, Elwin ran to Dorian’s chamber, “Dorian!” he called out.

“Up here, vhenan.” _My heart._

There was a burning ache in Elwin’s chest, Dorian was learning the elvish language? He shook himself out of it and ran upstairs to see the mage pulling on a new outfit, clearly excited about something. He turned, half nude and beamed at Elwin, pulling him into a tight, loving embrace. “How are you? I’m so excited, father is accepting me, I don’t have to marry Telianna, and I’ll have some changes when I become magister. I love you, Jalen, if not for you, father would never let me be free.”

“Dorian!” Elwin tried to make him shut up, his face growing hot.

“This is glorious news! This means I will no longer be under his leash and I can have whom I want, and I want you. Only you.”

Tears fell down Elwin’s cheeks. He too wanted the mage, but if Halward was really going to use blood magic on him, use his own blood to do it, he needed Dorian to listen. “Dorian, STOP!”

“What’s wrong, vhenen?” Dorian released the elf and stared at him.

“Whatever your father told you, is a lie.”

It didn’t exactly sink in. “What are you talking about? He’s told me that he will accept me tonight, that he will break off the engage-”

“The only thing he’s breaking tonight is your mind!” his gripped Dorian’s shoulders, his body aching painfully from his shaking.

“What?”

“Listen to me, my love.” Elwin held Dorian’s cheeks with his thin fingers, “My name is not ‘Jalen’. It’s Elwin. I work for Lady Nightingale. Your father wanted to use me to… change you, to advise you to stop going to the brothels, to urge you to marry Telianna and turn back on your ways… But, it was so hard to resist you. I wanted you all to myself.”

Dorian pulled away from him, his eyes watching him carefully. “You… lied to me.”

“Because Halward wanted me to be an advisor to you, answering to him. But everything I’ve done is to protect you. And because… I love-”

“Stop!” Dorian cut him off, turning his back on the elf and continuing to change into his uniform. “Do not say that, Jal- Elf.”

Elwin felt a stabbing pain in his chest, that cold harsh word... he had heard it many times before, but hearing it from someone he cared for, that was the worst feeling. “Dorian, please, you need to listen to me!”

“No! Everything you’ve told me is a lie!”

“Listen to me,” Elwin spoke over him, “Your father is going to use blood magic on you, tonight! He intended to use me as a sacrifice to change you and destroy us!”

“You lie!” Dorian snarled and grabbed his throat. Slamming him against the wall as his hand shook with rage, green wisps of green magic forming dangerously in his palm.

Struggling to breathe, nearly a foot off the ground, Elwin grabbed Dorian’s wrist, trying to break free “Please… you must… believe me…”

“Why should I? You were born and bred to lie.” 

“Because…” Elwin's eyes were red, cheeks stained with tears, “I fell in love with you.”

“Do not say that to me!” Dorian threw him across the room and hit the bookshelf before crumpling to the floor. He coughed, gasping for air, his throat dry like the desert winds of the Western Approach. Slowly moving on his knees, hunched forward, back strained and bruised, Elwin knew that he could no longer be here. If this is what the truth resorted to in this Andraste-Forsaken city, then he had to run.

Realizing what he had done, Dorian’s anger melted away and turned to regret as he fell next to Elwin, and tried to help him up. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

Pulling away from him, his silver hair falling and covering most of his face, Dorian could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. “Get away from me, mage. If you don’t believe me, fine. Do what you want. But I am not going to watch you descend into madness.”

As he stood to leave, Dorian grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him into an embrace, the elation, anger, hurt he felt moments ago now focused on sorrow. “Elwin, please. I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me. It was an accident.”

Elwin pulled away roughly, his throat caught with unbidden tears as he felt the echo of Dorian’s grasp. “It doesn’t matter, you still did it. If you won’t listen to reason, then tuelanen ama na.” _Creators protect you._

The elf had no choice but to run. From Dorian, from this place, from Minrathous. He had enough information to make Nightingale happy, he had enough painful memories to last him a lifetime. And what of Dorian? Elwin had him, now, all he could do now was to purge the man from his mind. 

Dorian stood frozen as Elwin ran, was he telling the truth? Was his father only tricking him? He had to know but he also wanted to follow Elwin, to trust him blindly, but he needed answers.

He bolted from his room and ran to the banquet hall, it was still hours before the ceremony so the other slaves would still be setting up. When he entered, he didn’t see the gleaming silk banners, or rich fabrics… he saw a sacrificial table in the center, a chair with chains connected to it right next to it. All around were seats and cushions in a circle, facing the center.

What Elwin said was true.

“Dorian?”

Equipping his staff, Dorian turned as he threw a fire spell at his father, but he merely grasped it with his own hand and dispelled it.

“How could you?” Dorian seethed, ready to defend himself.

“Because you would not see reason, that elf was a poison to you and he needed to be dealt with… In time.”  


“Don’t you dare touch him, you monster!” Dorian raged as he threw another spell. The slaves in the room ran to avoid getting hit as Halward used his own magic to battle his son.

“You cannot win this, Dorian!” Halward threw blood magic at him. “You do not understand the sacrifices I had to make to protect you. Because I love you, my son.”

“Liar!” Dorian threw a shock spell but missed Hawlward by inches. “You never cared for me, only your fucking legacy and the hopes that I wouldn’t bring it down! Fenedhis lasa!” _Let the wolf take you!_

He created a force field so powerful that Halward was knocked to his feet. He scoffed in disgust as he recalled those last words, it was bad enough that Elwin had turned him from the Tevinter legacy, now he was turning his son to believe in elven gods! When he managed to stand again, Dorian had disappeared from the hall and Hawlward knew that if he sent spies after him, all that would return were their broken staffs, and a vase of ashes.

 

“Elwin!” Dorian ran through the streets of Minrathous searching for the elf, calling his name. He couldn’t have gone far, but Minrathous was large, and it would be nearly impossible to find him. Nearing a fountain where he used to play as a child with his mother, Dorian stumbled and fell, weak from the pain he felt.

He was such a fool. To think his father could actually accept him, for hurting and driving away the only person he ever cared about, the only one he ever loved. Sitting up, he hid his face in his hands, Dorian felt his entire world crumble, his chest ached painfully, and only one person could ever repair it.


	9. Deciding Loyalties

“This is good.” The soft voice spoke in the darkened room. “This information will be useful to us, Elwin.”

The woman’s gloved hands rolled up the parchment and tied it. Although she was mostly in shadow, Elwin saw her look at him. “You have exceeded my plans and pleased the Divine.”

“Thank you madam.” Elwin gave a thousand yard stare. It was weeks since he left Minrathous, it gave him time to grieve alone and quickly move on before facing her again.

“I heard you wanted to return home to Wildervale in the Free Marches?”

“Only for a bit, ma'am. I received word from the Elder, he requested my presence, but I do not plan to stay long. And I know they never stay in one place, so I hope to leave tonight to catch up to them.” Elwin wasn't sure why he was telling her all of this. He supposed it was because of their agreement, and it was better to tell her now so she can save resources for more important matters than a lowly spy.

“Very well. I assume they will ask you to spy on the peace council at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“That may very well be the case, ma'am. Someone has to go in their place.”

“I will _not_ see you then?”

“Likely.” He turned.

After a pause, where his hand just touched the door handle, she asked. “What happened in Minrathous, Elwin? I did not expect to see you for another month. So, either your cover was blown, or something more sinister was afoot. But, please tell me.” 

Her inquisitiveness was too great for Elwin to bear, he couldn’t reveal anything, not what he had gained and lost or whom he had fallen for. “Nothing worth noting happened. Dar’eth Shiral, Lady Nightingale.” _Go safely on your journey._

After he had left, Leliana pulled a small piece of parchment she had received not moments before Elwin arrived, she read the familiar handwriting.

\--Any alliance you might’ve had are now excommunicated. Your spy had turned his back on you, and me, and instead helped my son escape. This will be the final notice. – Magister Pavus of Minrathous.--

Whatever he might believe, Leliana knew that Elwin had a debt to pay to her, and to the Divine. He would never turn his back as he knew Leliana held his freedom like a bone to a dog. And although Elwin had become disconnected from his surroundings, it would be an eternity before he repaid that debt, and he would never betray her so easily.

***

Mounting his red hart, the weight of everything the past months weighing him down, Elwin nudged her out of the empty mansion in Hightown in Kirkwall. The Amell crest above the door was nearly impossible to read with the vines covering it. Whomever had owned this stately home was long gone, and with the Templar guards disbanded from the city, it was the perfect haven for a secret meeting.

Riding out of the City of Chains, Elwin turned towards the Free Marches, where he least heard where his family was travelling through. While he was less than excited to see them, this was an urgent matter before he returned to work. “Revas sa shivana, glandival galin.” _Free one duty, slave to others._ He murmured to himself.

Right now, that was his life, he knew Leliana would have more jobs for him in the future, but first and foremost, they had to focus on the upcoming peace council between the mages and Templars. That would determine the alliance or inevitable war that would soon follow.

***

“Mar solas ena mar din, Elwin! _Your pride will be your death._ You return here too late to find your mamae has already joined Falon’Din. There is nothing left for you here, Elwin.”

“Babae, sathan. _Father, please_ ” Noya pleaded. “My brother has just returned, let him rest.”

Elwin embraced his little sister coldly, all the while, staring at his father, the Keeper of the clan. "Harhen.” _Elder._

“I would have sent word sooner, but your employer said all letters to you had ceased.” He glared at his son. While he was not against spies, especially ones who would benefit the clan, he did not like his son being one that was not loyal to his family. He never knew where Elwin’s mind was, or to whom he was answering to and the fact that he was not completely loyal to his clan, his only family, and loyal to some… Shem. It only irritated him further.

“Ir abelas, harhen.” _I’m sorry, Elder._ Elwin was stoic, unmoved by his father’s anger. “I will not tarry any longer than necessary. I simply came to mourn my mamae.”

“But, isa’ma’lin,” Noya now pleaded to her brother. “You’ve only just come back.”

“If the Elder agrees, I will stay the night."

“It is clear you do not want to stay at all, little fen.”

Elwin flinched, his father did this when he was especially furious at him, calling him a little follower of Fen’harel. A betrayer of his kind. An elf who turned his back on tradition and loyalty. “Then I will leave tonight.” He quickly turned to fetch his hart near the halla, when Noya caught up with him.

“Isa’ma’lin, please wait.”

Elwin paused, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his sister. He loved her dearly but knew that he was already seen as a traitor within this nomadic troupe, despite what she said. “Noya, vhen’an. You know I cannot stay.”

“Father is simply grieving. He does worry about you when you are not here. And our family is small as it is. Please brother, please stay.”

Sighing, Elwin embraced his sister again, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead and vaguely recalling the way Dorian would do that to him. “I will be heading to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, if you need to reach me. Stay safe, Ara'vunlea.'” _my sunlight_

With only his four-legged companion, disregarding his need to rest, Elwin disappeared into the night and Noya felt as if this would be the last time she saw her brother.


	10. A Debt to Pay, A Sky to Heal

*After the Events of the start of the game, when Lavellan just returned from Val Royeaux*

“So, let me get this straight: You want a Dalish elf who is a traitor, liar, and quite possibly a thief to join your ranks in this Inquisition? Have I missed anything?” Elwin listed off the many offenses he had been accused of in his time under Cassandra’s hawkish eyes.

“How about mass murderer, spy, prisoner, oh and did we mention elf?” Varric Tetheras added in with a roguish grin.

“Oh, I definitely forgot those. I can’t forget those, what became of me?” Elwin joshed back. He really liked the dwarf, he had no reason to be here, but was a very different contrast to the uptight shem seeker and aloof elven mage.

“Do you have any other option, elf?” Cassandra Pentaghast asked, cutting through their jokes with a frown.

Elwin glanced at the human, elf, and dwarf, all three working together to stop the haunting tear in the sky. He then glanced down at his hand, the mark burned and stung him. “I guess not.”

Making their way to Haven to figure out the next move, Elwin quickly removed himself from their sights and approached Lady Nightingale’s tent.   
“Ma’am.” 

“Elwin,” she responded coolly, writing letters and not looking at him. They had barely said a word to each other since the destruction of the temple. And for one who was always inquiring, Elwin could not fail to notice that she seemed to actively be avoiding him.

“Did you know?”

Leliana paused, set down her quill, and glanced up at him, her eyes were red from crying. “No. Do you remember?”

Elwin shook his head. “It’s all a bur. I wish… Nevermind. I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

This is how it would be between them, until there was more fact as to who was responsible for starting this war, she would always hold him at bay.

“Elwin,” she stopped him. “Before the meeting, the Divine… Justinia asked that your remaining years of servitude be fulfilled. She asked, me to pass on a message. ‘Ar mala lasan na revas.’” _I now grant you freedom._

He had no words. Only a couple years of the agreement had been fulfilled. Had he done something wrong in that time? He remembered when he was first approached by the Divine before she became such. He was running from a Tevinter magister living in an estate out of Val Rouyeax. The cruel man, Danarius, used and abused him until he found the strength to flee, when he bumped into a caravan travelling along the nearest road. It was the Divine, Leliana, and a handful of guards. The guards were ready to toss him back to the magister, but he pleaded to the women, offering his services, offering knowledge on royalty. A life of spying, for a little freedom. What a screwed-up scenario, then again Elwin’s whole life was screwed up.

“With all due respect, ma’am, I have a debt to pay, and a sky to heal.”

He also had nowhere to go.

“If you are planning on staying, then I suggest talking to the mages in Redcliffe.” She responded quickly. And although it was sharp, he could hear the concern and gratefulness in her voice.

*****

Redcliffe was a small hamlet set on Lake Calenhad. Most of the houses were wooden cabins with straw roofing and stone and clay fireplaces. Most of the inhabitants wandered in the market and town square and while Elwin felt out of place here among the humans, he’d rather spend time with anyone other than a brooding mage elf, a snide, inquisitive Seeker, and a dwarf who bantered the woman and cooed his crossbow, Bianca.

Seriously though, Elwin couldn’t stand his companions, they were very stiff, and rarely spoke, but when they did it was to downplay another’s role in their situation, making it seem like they were more important than the other. Or to exploit their failures from past grievances. This is why he preferred traveling alone, he could listen to his own thoughts in peace.

Why did Nightingale and that ex-Templar ask him to handle this? Elwin was a criminal in everyone’s eyes so why? He just wanted to go back to what he had been doing, spying on people and staying away from the general public. But, he realized that he couldn’t even do that anymore, the entirety of Thedas now knew who he was; knew that he was the sole survivor from the attack on the temple. Knew that he was either a victim or villain in this war.

Briskly heading off to the Gull and the Lantern, where they were to meet the Enchanter, Elwin walked in to the small inn; it smelled of ale, roast, and sweat. The battle that broke out between the Templar and mages in the Hinterlands forced many to flee here, so it was busier than it should have been. 

Just as he caught the eye of Grand Enchanter Fiona, a man, hidden beneath a heavy hood bumped into the elf’s elbow. Elwin shot a nasty look at the back of his head, but there was something else; he felt a strange force emanating, it was familiar and tugged at his primal needs, he exhaled calmly.   
“Are you alright?” Cassandra pulled Elwin from his thoughts with a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Fine.” _Lie. Just lie._ He thought. Whatever he felt, it was just a passing notion, something trivial to be soon forgotten.  
They approaching the head mage, Elwin spoke, “Grand enchanter, my name is Elwin, I am here representing…”

“I know who you represent, young elf. And I am ashamed to see one of our own to be working with such a group.”

“One of our own?” Elwin was affronted by this, she maybe older, but she had no right to accuse him like this. “No offense, grand enchanter, but you don’t know me.”

“I don’t know why you would ally yourself with such a group who have turned their backs on us.”

Elwin was stunned, wasn’t this the same woman who invited them to speak with her at Val Royeaux? “Grand Enchanter, you invited us here, to speak with you.”

“I did not.”

The spy glanced at Cassandra, Solas, and Varric; they were just as confused as he was. “Grand Enchanter, the Inquisition has not abandoned anyone, least not the mages. We came here to ask for your help. You asked us when we met in Val Royeaux.”

“I…” her gaze unfocused. “I’m sorry, I don’t feel well. I don’t remember that.”

“Perhaps you should lay down a bit, Enchanter.” A new, stern voice entered and Elwin turned to see an aged magister in burnt orange and rust colored tunic, behind him was a younger man in the same uniform, and although years younger, Elwin could see they had the same hazel eyes and similar features. 

“You must be the recruiter for the… Inquisition.” His snide voice was evident, he clearly did not like the organization.

He held out an armored hand and Elwin took it carefully. “Elwin.”

“Oh, everyone knows who you are, ‘Herald of Andraste.’ I’m Magister Alexius.”

Elwin fought not to cringe. Not just because of the title, but because the Tevinter Magister sounded as slimy as he looked “Please, sit with me, let’s have a drink.”

An ale was placed in front of them, Alexius took a hefty swig, but Elwin was cautious. “Why is a Tevinter Magister here in Redcliffe?”

“Oh, haven’t you heard? They were afraid for their life, so I offered them protection, in return for their service.”

Elwin sighed. “Oh, so indentured servitude, funny oh that never seems to work out.”

“On the contrary,” Alexius boasted, “They have been quiet grateful for our assistance.”

“I’ll bet.” Elwin fought hard to not roll his eyes.

Before they could continue, the younger man whom had followed Alexius stumbled towards the table. Elwin was quickest to reach him before he could collapse.

“Felix!” Alexius cried out and relieved Elwin of the burden, “Come, you need your medicine. Until next time, Herald.”

Waiting until they were out of the inn, Varric asked. “Well, that was interesting.”

“Very peculiar.” Solas added.

Elwin didn’t answer, from within his sleeve, he pulled the note Felix has slipped in without anyone noticing, and read it silently.

“What’s that?” Cassandra asked, taking the note from his hand and reading it only loud enough for the companions to hear. “You are in danger, meet me at the chantry.”

“A rouse perhaps?” Varric asked.

“I don’t think so.” Elwin countered. “I know when someone feigns a sickness, and someone is actually sick. Felix has a true ailment, that much is clear, but I knew he was faking a fit. I also don't think he wants to follow his father's beliefs.”

“How can you know that? You’ve barely met the boy.” Cassandra asked.

Wondering how they could not see the obvious, Elwin answered. “Because I’m a people person, Cassandra. If he followed his father blindly, he would have never given me this note. Come on.”


	11. Bittersweet Reunion

Following the stone path up to the small chantry, a decent sanctuary that was maintained as much as possible, but the wearing stone was clearly visible higher up. 

“Herald, are you prepared for this?” Cassandra asked as they merely stood in front of the weather-worn wooden doors.

“Yeah. Nothing really to be ready for.” He answered. Seriously, he thought to himself. It’s just a simple, quiet meeting with Felix, nothing more, nothing less.

Just as he had his hand on the door, there was a loud familiar screeching noise from within, and a man screaming.   
The three ran into the chantry to find a rift had opened. Fiends and demons poured out while the barrier illuminated the nave with its eerie and sinister green glow.

Flabbergasted, Elwin saw a mage, the one who had his face covered, turn and face them. “Don’t suppose you could help, instead of simply standing there?”

Elwin’s heart dropped. Beside him, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas quickly jumped in the fray, helping the man fight off the demons, but Elwin couldn’t move, he couldn’t even think straight!

Maybe, it wasn’t who he thought it was. Maybe, with the distortion of the rift contorted his voice so it sounded like the one he needed to hear. At the same time, it couldn’t be him. After a year? Never.

Pulled from his trance, he helped fight off the demons until the rift was weak enough that Elwin could grasp it with his mark and crush the entrance so it was no more. His fingers tingled every time he threw his mark, but at the same time it seemed to be growing, as if the mark had a mind of its own.

“Fascinating.” The hooded man spoke. “Might I inspect that later, Herald of Andraste? I suppose that title suits you, despite your… allegiances.”

Now that the fade rift was closed, Elwin could hear the man’s honeyed voice. It brought back memories and pain. He couldn’t bear this anymore; he had one final attempt to disprove it was him.

“Who are you? Cassandra asked the man, her sword aimed towards him. “How did you… Herald?”

They watched as Elwin slowly approached him, his hands stretched out. “This is not possible.”

He emitted a deep chuckle that made Elwin’s knees buckle. “Anything’s possible.”

The elf pushed the hood back to see Dorian Pavus and he lost his breath. He was still handsome as ever, flawless, not a strand of his raven black hair out of place. 

Forgetting that Cassandra, Varric, and Solas were watching the two, wondering how they knew each other, Elwin asked in a pained whisper. “How?”

“I’m full of surprises, vhen’an. You should know that by now.” Dorian grasped his hand to kiss it but Elwin quickly pulled away.

“No.” he backed up, nearly tripping over a pew. “None of that, Pavus. Whatever might’ve happened is over now.”

Elwin regretted saying that. He saw Dorian’s eyes glisten and grow dark. “Well,” his voice was calm but his emotions were clearly trying to take over. “I have information on Alexius and the Venatori that your leaders will want to know about.”

“Then take it up with Cassandra and the others.” The elf nearly ran from the building.

The others only spoke when the door closed. “Well” Varric broke the proverbial ice. “That was a plot twist if I ever wrote one. Worse than Blondie’s issues, am I right, Seeker?”

“Your name is Pavus?” Solas asked.

“Dorian Pavus, of Minrathous.”

“I’ve never known Tevinter Magister to care or even take interest in the Dalish. And you have done both.” Solas deducted. “What is your history with the Herald?”

“That’s neither here or now.” Dorian smiled, but it was a smile as if he was saying _I don’t kiss and tell_. “Now, Haven is where I can meet the Inquisition is it?”

“Yes.” Cassandra stated before the others walked away, still unsure about the relationship between the elven herald, and a Tevinter Mage.

*******

_Why? Why? Why?_ Was all Elwin could ask himself as he bolted from Redcliffe and headed towards southbound, to Lake Luthias. His head was moving a mile a minute and he needed a place to think, somewhere no one could find or disturb him. 

Some part of him wanted to embrace Dorian, to forget, if only for a moment that they were still in a blind love for each other; but that time had passed.

Just as he made it to the lake, he found the small cottage on the shoreline and hid between the logs. No one could see him from either side and the nightingales had no perch nearby. Knowing that for once in his life, Elwin was truly alone, he allowed himself breathe deeply, releasing the overdue tears. It had been a very long time since let this side of him emerge and he could not let anyone see how weak he was at the moment. He hated this, he felt like a child confronted with his worst fear and all eyes watching him. Why was he destined for this task? Why did he have to bear the burden of this damned anchor? Why could he not remember the events?

“Elf. Why are you on my land?” a deep, gruff voice called out.

Elwin glanced up to see an exceptionally tall human. His mane of black hair and beard matched his dark eyes as he glared at him. On his chest was plate armor with the symbol of the griffin. A Grey Warden.

Something Leliana said to him, she was searching for a warden. He was, admittingly only half paying attention to her, but he got the gist of it. Who was it? Blackguard? Blackbeard… Blackwall!

“Are you… Warden Blackwall?” Elwin wiped his cheeks quickly and stood. 

“Aye.” He huffed. “Who’s asking?”

“The Inquisition. We’re recruiting men and women to help close the breach and I’ve come to ask if you would join us.”  
“The Inquisition is asking? I thought that group died off.”

“We’re reestablishing.”

“Not interested.” Blackwall walked off which stunned Elwin.

Wouldn’t all Wardens jump on the idea of helping close the breach? Assisting the lives they were, by oath, supposed to save?

Before he could reach his cabin door, Elwin chased after him. “Wait! Warden Blackwall!”

The man spun on his heels. “Listen, elf. You don’t know me, and I don’t know you. So leave me alone.”

“Aren’t the job of Wardens supposed to help those who are unable? Aren’t the jobs of Wardens supposed to fight the dark spawn? Do you mean to say that you are turning your back on the innocent who are being slaughtered by the thousands? I thought you, of all people, would understand the call to help.”

The man paused in the doorway, his head down. Elwin thought he was just going to yell at him again to leave, but when the man spoke next, it was much softer. “Why do you care about the Wardens at all? Once the darkspawn are dealt with, the Wardens are the first to be forgotten. So why do you care about a lowly Grey Warden like myself?”

“Because I know you care about making the right choice, not the easy one.” Elwin was firm and stood his ground. When Blackwall did not respond except to lift his head a little, the elf went on. “We make camp at Haven. We would be honored if a Grey Warden joined our efforts.”  
 


	12. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I'm sooooo late! It's been hectic @.@ 
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful, and safe, New Years!

Knowing he had overstayed his welcome and that he could not hide from the others anymore, Elwin went back to Haven knowing they would already be back and Dorian would be long gone.

“Herald” Leliana approached him as he passed her tent, “There is a soldier looking to speak with you. My agents say she is part of the Chargers, a band of mercenaries seeking to help the Inquisition.”

“Wouldn’t that be Cullen or Cassandra’s area?” Elwin didn’t mean to sound snappy, but no way was he a leader, no one would listen to him even if he was! He was... himself. An elf disgraced by his family, a former slave from the Tevinter Imperium, and currently a criminal with a wretched mark burned into his hand and all of Thedas after him.

“Under any circumstance, yes it would be. But they asked for you by name.”

“Of course they did…” he rubbed the back of his neck and walked to the chantry where a soldier was standing there, waiting patiently.  
“Good afternoon, I’m…” Elwin greeted

“You’re the Herald of Andraste?” the soldier interrupted and shrugged when Elwin gave a quizzical look. “You don’t look like the other elves. You look cleaner.”

Now Elwin knew why Leliana said ‘she’. This soldier was a woman even though she had the look, stature and tone like a man. “What can I help you with…?”

“Krem. Our captain of the Chargers, Iron Bull, heard of that you’re recruiting to close the breach. We want in.”

“How many Chargers are there?”

“About eight or nine of the toughest sons of bitches out there. And the Bull himself… well, you’ll see for yourself. We make camp on the Storm Coast if you want to meet him. See you around, herald.”

It was too dark to be travelling to the Storm Coast, and Elwin was, for the moment, tired of meeting or seeing people. He retired to his small hut and tried to sleep.

_He was back at the base of the breach. Ever since seeing the dark shadow torture the Divine, he hadn’t been able to dream of anything else. But this time was different. When he entered the fray, he saw that sinister being with red eyes torturing not Divine Justinia, but the entire Inquisition. He saw Cassandra, Cullen, Dorian, and even Josephine suspended by the same red glow that bound the Divine. Their screams of pain echoed in unison and when Elwin tried to fight back, a creature with eight sinister legs imprisoned him, a fear demon had taken hold while his long vile green fingers forced Elwin to watch as the black shadow approached Dorian first and with something unseen in his shadowy hands._   
_A deep, dreadful voice spoke in the elf’s ear. “Because you do not bend, we will break you. Because you do not concede, we will kill you. You cannot run, you cannot hide. Your fear shows through the façade. This is your inevitable fate and in time, you will accept it.”  
He drove the device into the Tevinter mage, crippling him, killing him, “ELWIN!” Dorian cried out in pain before falling into a blackened void._

 

“NOOO!” Elwin sat up with a cold sweat, he heard his own yell, his heart pounding against his breast as the image slowly faded. Cullen had suddenly burst into the room, his sword unsheathed, a few guards behind him mimicked his actions. “Herald! Are you alright?”  
“Cullen…” the elf whispered, and coughed, trying to hide his fear. “I’m sorry. I just… Nothing.”

In the semi darkness, he watched Cullen dismiss the guards and instead of leaving himself, to Elwin’s dismay, the ex-Templar sat on the foot of his bed. In a soft, gentle voice that Elwin thought impossible, Cullen asked. “Elwin, are you alright?”

He didn’t know how to respond. Cullen was a fighter, not a talker. “I’m fine. Thank you, Cullen.”

“I get them too.” Cullen sighed, and answered Elwin’s quizzical look. “The nightmares. I’ve had them since our first attempt at the breach. If you can believe it, I actually asked Adan for a sleeping draught to help.”

Imagining Cullen sneaking to the apothecary’s when no one was looking put Elwin at ease, he quickly spoke. “This is the first one where I actually felt helpless, and it felt so real. I saw the Inquisition in pieces, we were being tortured for not giving in… And…” he recalled Dorian’s death and choked up. “Cullen, what am I going to do? How can I protect everyone, if I can’t even protect myself?”

Cullen’s strong grip found his shoulder. “Listen to me, I’m going to tell you what Adan told me. ‘A dream, a nightmare? It’s just that. We can’t control the world, but we can control our minds, thoughts, and strengths. So we start there, and once we have control of that, we can control our fates.’ You have more power and influence than you realize, so many trust you, and your judgement, they look up to you, as do I.”

There, with only the outside candles gently illuminating his room, Elwin glanced at Cullen, wondering if there was a deeper meaning to his words ‘as do I’ Did he really mean what Elwin thought he meant? Or, was he just trying to make him feel better?

Either way, Cullen smiled softly, gripped his shoulder again, and walked out, leaving the elf with his thoughts, and a little crestfallen.

****

The next morning, Elwin, who was groggy and exhausted from the previous night, slowly made his way to the Chantry. Everyone he passed was hard at work, not giving him a second glance, it was better like this, it reminded him of the old days when he could walk about unnoticed and unnoticeable – where he had the advantage of disappearing at first notice.

“Herald,” Mother Giselle stopped him before he could summon the council with her elegant Orlesian accent “Are you quite well?”  
“Recovering, Mother Giselle.” Elwin half smiled, for being a revered mother, Giselle had eyes like a hawk and never missed a thing.

 

“After the Lord Seeker’s confrontation, I’ve decided to ask the mages for help.” Elwin spoke to Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra.   
“Are you sure?” Cullen immediately asked – and for good reason.

Leliana answered, “They would be the best choice.”

“But, it would make our relations with the other countries unstable.” Josephine put in.

Only Elwin and Cassandra were silent and waited until the other three argued themselves into silence.

“The Templars have already made their choice by striking down a Chantry sister, and denouncing the Inquisition in the public eye.”   
Elwin stated, his hands clasped behind him. “We need their help, and Alexius’.”

“Alexius will be very dangerous, we think he has another plan in mind. We need to find a way in without raising suspicion.”

The door behind Elwin was thrown open and without turning around, the elf caught that familiar, enticing scent. “Fortunately,” his proud, arrogant voice rang boldly, I can help with that.”

“Dorian Pavus,” Leliana said in greeting.

“I’m sorry,” a guard spoke, “I couldn’t stop him.”

“That’s alright,” the Nightingale dismissed her agent.

“This is a private meeting.” Cassandra blocked Dorian’s path.

“I know how to get you in without blowing your cover.” The mage smiled. Everyone, including Cassandra started riling themselves into another argument.

“No.”

In all this time, Elwin still did not turn, or speak until he said that single syllable. His voice was strangely strong and steady. Everyone turned to him, as he slowly turned to face Dorian. 

His swarthy complexion was unchanged, a lock of black hair was purposely tousled while everything else was perfect. He had not changed a bit in the year they were separated. Even his cocky smirk, the same one he gave, when they had first met. “You need my help, Herald.”

“You have no stake in this, Dorian. You have nothing to gain by ‘helping us’.”

“Neither do you, it appears.” Dorian’s smile remained, but his eyes darkened. Elwin knew exactly what he was thinking – and only he could see and understand it.

He knew that, if alone, Dorian would push him to the table, grinding their hips together, ripping their clothes off. In his nature fashion, the mage would bend him over the table, kissing his exposed neck and back, forcing him to submit, to beg.

 

Elwin broke the spell by looking away. “You can give the details to Cullen, and then you can leave.”

“With all due respect, you don’t know how dangerous Alexius is. I’m coming with you.”


	13. Double Crossed

After planning the infiltration six days ago, Elwin and Scout Harding went alone to speak to Iron Bull and his Chargers. 

Knowing she had a few hours before their return, the Nightingale approached Dorian’s temporary residence with a clear head.

She knocked only once before entering unannounced. Facing the fire, Dorian glanced behind him to see who had intruded. “The infamous Lady Nightingale, in the flesh. Do I need to bow, curtsy? Or would a kiss on the hand do?”  
His slight disdain for her did not go unnoticed by both parties. She sat across from him quietly, the heat of the fire warming her frost-touched features. “What was your real intention for coming, Dorian? Surely not to help us out of the goodness of your heart.”

The book in Dorian’s hand snapped shut, he tossed it on the bed and leaned forward. “I want to know how much blood Elwin Lavellan still owes you.”

Expressionless, Leliana knew she had the upper hand – Elwin had already been released, and he came back with a clear conscience. “So, you wish to buy him? As a slave or a spy?”

“Neither.” Dorian spat, the idea that Elwin was used as both disgusted him. “I know you sent him to spy on my father and while I feel no resentment towards that action, I saw how you used exploited him like he was nothing more than the slaves in Tevinter and it sickens me to know that he is a pawn in your game of life.”

“That is not entirely true, Dorian.” Leliana crossed her legs and played a hand. “When your father sent me a request to use my agent to spy on you, the Herald stepped forward willingly. No other elf would. I, at first, did not want him to go as he was and is my best and I did not want to be a victim of blood magic, or risk him falling for a certain party. But he convinced me, leading me to believe that he wanted to stay away from Val Royeaux – where I would’ve sent him otherwise.”

Before he could answer, she went on. “What I want to know is why, after the lying, deceit, and treachery he caused you a year ago, why would you offer to set him free?”

Dorian stiffened and turned his gaze to the dying firelight.

“Dorian, what happened a year ago? When he came back from that mission, he was a changed man. He talked little, kept more to his own thoughts, and returned to the Free Marches – which he hated.”

Shivering, his gut churning from the fight they had, something that still haunted him, the mage sighed. “He found out what my bastard father was going to do to me. He told me the truth, about the ritual, himself, and his mission… Instead of heeding his words with caution, I drove him away. But the seed of doubt had already been planted, what Elwin said was true and before I could beg him to come back, he disappeared without a trace – a feat I’m sure he learned from you.”

“Do you love him?” she asked quickly

“No!” he answered without thinking. “I mean, I don’t…” he hesitated when he realized Leliana was not looking at him, but past his ear. 

He turned to see none other than Elwin standing there, his hand shaking on the door handle. The unmistakable look of hurt in his eyes. "I..." Elwin faltered. "I just came to say the Chargers are in... Excuse me."

He ran.

Dorian knew he should’ve gone after him, be he was so confused. Without a word, the Nightingale left and he knew Leliana has set him up – to drop his guard. She wasn’t concerned about either him or Elwin - it didn't matter how many times the elf was tormented - she just wanted her spy back. 

To bring that question up? What did Dorian know about love? His parents never loved each other or him, he never loved the worthless piece of asses he wasted on. He felt no love… so why did it hurt to think about the elf? Why did he feel that deep stabbing pain when he saw that look in his eyes?

He was a fool and Elwin would never forgive him.


	14. Ripple in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry........ I'm so sorry this is taking so long!! It's been so hectic with the wedding, and work, and everything!!! Thank you for being patient <3

If Dorian thought Elwin could not get any more distant to him, he was so very wrong. As they made their way to Redcliffe castle, Elwin made sure to stay a few steps ahead of Cassandra, Solas, and Dorian. Although they couldn’t see his face, the aura he emitted was cold and furious.   
The others couldn’t fail to notice this aloofness.

“What have you done, Dorian?” Cassandra asked in an undertone.

“Why do you assume I’m always at fault, Seeker?” 

“Because ever since you arrived, the Herald has become more quiet and dour.”

“I agree.” Solas added. “Though I barely know either of you, it’s clear you have a history.”

Dorian didn’t respond – if only they knew how much history he and Elwin had. “Fret not, my darlings, for we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

As he separated before they reached the castle, Elwin breathed a little easier, he could focus on the task with Alexius.  
“Herald,” Solas asked after the mage left, “How long are you planning to ignore our ally?”  
“As long as I need to, Solas. End of discussion.”

After arguing with the steward to let them in, they were admitted, Cassandra and Solas included, and walking past the Venatori, their steps light and senses heightened, they approached the hall where on a small platform, Alexius sat with a supercilious look on his face; his son Felix looking worried by his side.

“The Herald of Andraste joins us today. It is… such an honor to have you here.” He stood, clearly trying to impose his importance over the elf and his kin. “It seems you need mages, for which I have. Many in fact. But, I can’t just give you something for nothing. What can you offer in exchange?”

“Do we have no say in this?” Grand Enchanter Fiona asked, furious towards Alexius. Elwin felt pity for her, not knowing what she had gotten herself into – all just to protect her family…

“Actually,” Elwin played along with magister’s game, “I was hoping to hear more about these… Venatori.”

“Now,” Alexius questioned. “Where could you have heard that?”

“I told him, father.” Felix spoke up.

“What have you done, my boy?”

“He’s worried about you.” Elwin answered for the young lad. “Worried that you may have… dabbled in something dangerous.”

“Says the thief that stole an important artifact!” Alexius stood and pointed at his hand. “You walk in here with your petty squabbles. Try to turn my own son against me and accuse me of treachery when you yourself are the treacherous one?”

“Enlighten me.” Elwin challenged.

“You know nothing of the gift you stole from my master.” Alexius started, turning to face the fire. “That was supposed to help us all… help my son. And you foiled the plan like a leech out for blood. ”

“Enlighten me again… What is this anchor meant to do?”

“Powers for which you could never understand. You are a mistake, you should’ve died when you interfered with my master!”  
While he had his head turned away, Alexius never heard the Inquisition agents silently kill the Venatori guards. 

“Who is your master then?”

“Frankly,” Dorian entered and Elwin for some reason suddenly felt at ease with the mage by his side – but he wasn’t going to admit that so easily. “It sounds like the sort of cliché baddies we hear about, trying to take over the world, only to fall from a thin slate.”

“Dorian…” Alexius breathed angrily. “I should’ve known you would interfere. But no matter, you won’t matter anymore.” He turned, a strange pendant sparking green in his hands, floating, He used it towards the two. “You shall die now!”

“NO!” Dorian swung his staff to block the attack but before he could stop it, Dorian and Elwin were sucked into the mass of surging energy.

****

Elwin felt he had fallen for a century, and yet it was only seconds. He fell into a pool of inky black water, and behind him, someone else had fallen too. 

“Ugh, and I just bought this tunic the other day.” Dorian complained.

Before Elwin could respond, two guards approached them “How did they get in?” 

“Blood of the Elder One, kill them!”

“You first!” Elwin snarled, quickly unsheathing his daggers quickly slicing into one of the guards as Dorian attacked the other.

As they fell, Elwin searched the corpses as Dorian studied the prison cell. “Simply fascinating. Look at the red lyrium growing out of the walls. This is certainly nowhere I’ve ever been, but here, I recognize these paintings… We must still be in Redcliffe Castle! Where though.”

Elwin found a key on one of the guards, and pocketed the gold. He answered sarcastically to hide his anger towards him. “It looks very much like we’re in the prison cell, Dorian.” He slipped his hands through the bars and fumbled with the lock until it opened. “Alexius’ plan failed again, and he just transported us.”

“It’s not just that. I’ve been in those cells before, as a guest, and there was never any lyrium. Wait a minute can you pull off the helmets of one of the guards?”

“You can’t?”

“I’m allergic.” Dorian smiled.

“Jackass…” Elwin muttered under his breath and with a lot of difficulty, he managed to reveal the face of a soldier. He dropped the helmet quickly. “Maker... what caused this?”

The soldier’s face was barely recognizable. Veins of red lyrium grew from his jaw, his eyes were no longer eyes. There were horrid blisters over his face and the flesh and muscle on his nose was almost fully decomposed.

“This, my dear, is the future.” Dorian stood next to him.

“Future…” Elwin looked at him. “Dorian, what are you talking about? This is insane!”

The mage grabbed his arm to keep him still. “Listen to me, that amulet that Alexius used? I was working with him on creating something like this… something that could take us to any timeline.”

Elwin was appalled and tried to pull out of his grasp. “You worked for a man who’s selling his son and trying to kill me?”

“This was before I met you! When this idea was still a theory! And when he didn’t sell his soul to the devil! When I realized what he wanted to do, I couldn’t be a part of this horrible path. I left without looking back. But this artifact he used was still in theory when I left. All of our ideas failed.” Dorian was worried now, not about Alexius and his accomplishing what they had started years ago, but further pushing Elwin away. Dorian pulled him into a tight, loving embrace, yet he tried to break away. “I never wanted this. Please believe me, you know me.”  
“Great… Just Brilliant.” Elwin vented to no one, “Stuck in Maker-knows-where with the one man I…”

“You… what?” Dorian asked.

Elwin couldn’t say anything.

Dorian stroked his cheek in a taunting way, “Listen, my poor little poppycock, I don’t like being here either. But if we want to find our way back, we have to work together. Like it or not, we’re stuck like this for now.”

Elwin’s jaw tightened, admittingly, he loved feeling Dorian’s touch, but his more logical mind shut down any heartwarming thoughts. “Alright. Let’s find our way back.”

The cells were like a maze, a complex system of stairs and halls, they soon stumbled upon other prison cells and found Grand Enchanter Fiona; lyrium grew out of her like a disease. She prayed they find a way to make sure this year never happened, Elwin wanted to help her, but Dorian kept him away.

“Please, save us…” Fiona’s harsh whisper followed them out.

Walking towards the other cells, Elwin asked “Why couldn’t we save her?”

“It’s too late now, but if we can go back to our true present, we can save them all.”

 

They came to another section of cells where Solas, Cassandra, Varric, and the other Inquisition companions were held. Everyone was there, except for Leliana. They looked different, it was clear that while they had avoided touching the red stuff, the long exposure toyed and messed with their minds and sense of self. Despite their tainted neurosis, they all jumped to the idea of helping Dorian and Elwin return to the real present, and making sure this future never happened.

“It can’t be true…” Leliana spoke as Elwin helped her down from the hanging chains. “It’s impossible!”

“Mistress, we’re alive, and we’re going after Alexius to fix this mistake.”

She nodded, a yearlong of torture slowed her movements, but Elwin knew that no matter how hurt or dismayed, the Nightingale always found strength to fight.

“What happened?” Dorian asked as they made their way through the dim, echoing halls. 

“Don’t.”

“I’m just asking.”

“You’re trying to fill silence and it’s annoying, Dorian.” Leliana snapped.

As Elwin pushed through the doors to the courtyard he froze up as he saw the world. “The breach… it’s,”

“Everywhere!” Dorian answered, just as breathless and shocked.

Leliana pointed to the sky, amassed with sinister green lightning, and dark frothing clouds. “This is what happened after the Empress was killed.”

“Empress Celene?” Elwin asked, unsure if he had heard right.

“She was murdered by a monster who calls himself The Elder One.” Cassandra’s voiced echoed with fear. 

Both Elwin and Dorian looked at each other grimly; they had, no, they needed to return to their time and prevent this from happening. 

They followed the pathway through the castle, closing what rifts they could until they made it to the throne room, where Leliana said Alexius had holed himself up in.   
They breached the door and found him standing in front of the fire, an emaciated boy huddled near him. 

“I knew I hadn’t killed you.” Alexius spoke without turning. Instead of the proud, haughty voice Elwin knew, it sounded more withered, drained. “I knew you’d be back someday… But it’s too late.”

“Alexius…” Dorian tried for mercy, “Was all this worth it? This destruction, chaos… for what?!”

“Nothing mattered, except for my son.”

Both Dorian and Elwin’s jaw dropped. The gaunt boy, a frightened shell of a former self, was Felix!

“What have you done?” Dorian asked angrily.

Alexius turned, his features filled with guilt and tried to convice them and himself he had done the right thing. “I wanted to save him, Dorian! And the Elder One made that possible!”

While they argued, no one missed Leliana as she slunk in the shadows and suddenly grabbed Felix, her blade to his throat. 

“Wait!” Alexius pleaded. “Please spare him, I’ll give you what you want!”

Her dark sunken eyes glowered, the grip on the blade tighter, Leliana demanded “I want the world back.”

She slit Felix’s throat. 

Alexius yelled and used a force spell to push her away but it was too late. Elwin, Dorian, and the others quickly engaged in battle with Alexius. Unable to hit him as rifts formed within the throne room. Elwin tried hard to keep up with dismantling the rifts, when a Pride Demon was summoned. With his massive claws, she struck Elwin who fell back and hit the pillar.

Bleeding, chest aching, and winded, his bow broken and strewn across the floor, Elwin glanced at the pride demon as it stood at its full height in front of him. Everyone else was fighting Alexius or the other demons, no one saw the elf get hit. The demonic creature raised his fists, ready for the kill.

“ELWIN!” someone yelled. Three freezing spells were thrown to the creature, and Cassandra lunged into the beast, destroying him and sending him back to the rift.

Dorian approached him and held out his hand, and since being reunited, Elwin was so happy to see him, he accepted the hand and finished off Alexius. 

“Come on, if I can replicate his spell, I can send us back.” Dorian grabbed the amulet around Alexius’s neck and there was a loud, reverberating noise.  
“He’s here.” Leliana stated ominously, “You must go now! We’ll hold them off.”  
Everyone moved toward the door, readying themselves.

“NO!” Elwin yelled, trying to hold them back, “I won’t let you get yourself killed!”

“Look at us, Ma’halla,” Solas held his shoulder. “We’re already dead, but if you can return to your time, you can prevent this from happening. Now go.”

Dorian practically dragged Elwin from them and started the process. Elwin watched with a heavy heart as his companions sacrificed themselves to save him and Dorian. When the demons breached the door, Leliana, who had chanted the entire time fought off a many as she could. But soon she was accosted by too many. Elwin nearly moved when Dorian stopped him  
“You move and we all die!” 

Gritting his teeth, he watched was Leliana was helplessly carried away while venatori and demons approached the two men on the dais.  
“Almost… there!” Dorian yelled and they were sucked into a large green warp, similar to the rift. 

They jumped out and with a smug look, glanced at present day Alexius. “Your game is over, Alexius.” Elwin stated coolly.

The man fell to his knees, distraught that his plans had failed. “I submit…”

As Inquisition soldiers bound him in irons and carried him away, the doors opened and King Alistair approached them, without greeting the elf, he started criticizing Grand Enchanter Fiona who looks fearful.

“Where will we go?” she pleaded.

“With us.” Elwin stepped in. 

Fiona glared at him. “And what would we have to give up?”

“Whatever it is,” Alistair interrupted, “It will certainly be better than becoming a refugee to Ferelden or prisoners to Tevinter.

Elwin, who breathed labored breaths and clutched his chest answered, “You will be given liberties, and what you and your mages do will reflect on how free you wish to be.”

“We don’t have a choice…” Fiona stated the obvious.

“No.” Dorian stepped in and held Elwin up, knowing he needed to rest. “And I’d take it if I were you.”


	15. The Final Push

“What were you thinking?” Cullen asked angrily as Elwin and his companions returned. “Mages have poured in and said that they are free? Are you insane? We cannot have abominations tracing around unchecked!”

“I have to agree,” Josephine joined in. “If we are to impress the gentry, we must show that we are willing to take action and keep mages sequestered.”

“But we will need their help if we are to close the breach.” Leliana answered.

They worked themselves into another frenzy, until Elwin, who had not rested and was still suffering from the blow from the demon, answered, “I didn’t say they are free. This is a probation… We give them small liberties at a time, if they show that they can be trusted, we give them more liberties – if they resort to blood magic, or stir up trouble, we punish them. How they want to be acted is…” he breathed heavily, trying not to show weakness, trying to stay strong. “How they want to be acted is up to them. The next thing we need to do is close that Breach.”

“We will prepare our troops immediately.”

They adjourned, leaving Elwin alone. He took this chance and fell to the floor, submitting to the pain, he pulled his hand away and found that he was bleeding but he did not have the heart to call on the others. Leaning against the nearby pillar, Elwin was content to be alone, when he heard a distinct voice.

“Amazing how you can stop any argument. You’ve always had that decisive, imperial nature about you, it’s one of the things I loved.”

Elwin smirked, focusing on the past tense of the word. Dorian knelt before him, waiting for him to speak. “I figured you’d return to Tevinter after this was done.”

“Not on your life, poppycock. I’m staying. I want to see how this story will end.”

“You sound like Varric." Elwin tried to laugh but winced. "Now shut up and heal me.”

“What makes you think I know any healing spell?” Dorian leaned closer, teasing him.

“Because I know you better than you know yourself. Now heal me, damnit.”

“Then shut up and kiss me.” The mage retorted.

Grabbing his chin, Elwin pulled Dorian into a deep kiss, he hadn’t felt this alive for the past year. As they kissed, he grunted and broke apart, gasping as he felt Dorian’s hand upon his wound, mending him.

Heaving, Elwin started to stand, but Dorian carried him in his arms.

“Dorian, I can walk.”

“You could barely stay awake on the trip home. I don’t care what people will say about us, neither should you.”

“It’s not that.” Elwin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and nuzzled in the nape of his neck, “We haven’t spoken in a year. Then, out of the blue, you walk back into my life as if nothing happened.”

“You walked out of my life a year ago.” Dorian opened the door to Elwin’s small hut, and laid him down. “I swore never to let that happen again. You should get some sleep.”

Before he left Elwin’s side, the elf grabbed his hand, “Stay here tonight. Just for a bit.”

Grinning, Dorian laid down with him, “After all this time, you still can’t resist me.”

“And…” Elwin scooted closer to him, needing his warmth, exhaustion beating him down, “Your smart-ass, witty banter is back.”

They kissed again before falling asleep. “Of course it is, vehenan.”

*****

Having slept well that night, Elwin’s body had awakened before he opened his eyes; he noticed something very distinct… It was cold, or rather, he was cold. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around; Dorian was nowhere in sight. 

“Figures…” he got up and pulled on his armor, muttering to himself. “I’m such a fool. I do this all the time when he’s around and I just fall for the ruse again. He does this all the time...”

“Someone I know of?”

Elwin snapped up to see Dorian entering with food for him. He was smiling as he set it down on the table. The elf was stunned. “You… you’re still here. I thought.”

“What?” Dorian knelt before him, “You thought I would just leave? Of course not. I’d leave a note.”

He kissed his cheek, relishing the mocking look of hurt Elwin gave off. 

“By the way, the troops are ready. Eat up.”

The march to the Breach was short, but when Elwin walked through again, he had mere flashbacks of what happened. Almost, if not all of the memory at the Temple of Sacred Ashes was lost to him. Why couldn’t he remember? Was this some outside force keeping him from the truth?

Almost underneath the mass of eerie green, Elwin heard Solas call out to the mages who had encircled the breach. “Mages! Focus your energy on the Herald! Let your will bend to him! Let him be your guide!” 

He struck the ground with the base of his staff, the other mages following his lead. Filled with their support, Elwin felt stronger as he raised his hands to the heavens, the anchor firing into the breach. With all his might, Elwin pulled away and with a resounding boom, following a large force that swept the area, Elwin glanced up to see that he had closed the breach, all that remained was a sliver of green.

After a moment of confusion, everyone started cheering and chanting, the Herald sealed the scar.

Leading everyone back to Haven, accepting the clapping on his shoulders, Elwin smiled, but felt uneasy, and from the look Cassandra gave him, he was not alone.

Everyone was cheering, dancing, and drinking that night. The breach was closed and hope had returned. Standing at the edge near the requisitions desk, watching the partiers but not joining in, Elwin again found himself glancing at the sliver of green in the Frostback Hills.

“What a victory we’ve had.” Cassandra approached him, her mind was sharp as ever.

Knowing she was baiting him, he responded. “It’s too soon to celebrate.”

She nodded, “I agree. It seemed too… easy.”

They both said at the same time and glanced at each other. Elwin wasn’t sure what to make of the Seeker. She was harsh and brutal when they first met, but she understood justice and was fair to him when he was accused. “We should at least…” 

Her words were cut off by sudden screaming. In the far mountains, there were faint glows moving within the mist. Then, a loud explosion went off just outside the gates, the people of Haven started shouting and running, several chantry members rallied them to the only fortified building.

“C’mon!” Elwin leapt off the ledge and approached Cullen who was working with the Inquisition soldiers to reinforce the doors. 

“Please!” a strange, panicked voice answered outside the gate. “I can’t come in unless you open the door!"

“What’s going on Cullen?” Cassandra asked.

“We’re not sure. But it looks like an invasion.”

“Please let me in!” the strange voice called again, filled with panic and fear.

Elwin ran to the gate, “Open it!” he ordered the soldiers, they glanced at Cullen, who nodded. 

They did, and to Elwin’s horror, a Templar stumbled forward. He had red lyrium growing out of his armor and helmet, his hands were sharpened red claws, his sword which seemed to be made of lyrium lifted but he grunted and fell face down. Behind him, a strange… boy with a large hat covering his eyes grabbed his dagger from the Templar’s back and immediately approached Elwin.

“You are in danger!” he spoke, clearly scared but putting on airs. “The Elder One comes for you. You know him? He knows you… and he’s angry you stole his mages.”

Elwin remembered hearing this ‘Elder One’ when he and Dorian were stuck in Alexius’s spell.

“So is this what happens when we side with mages? The Templars destroy us in retaliation?” Cullen asked angrily.

“And what do you think would’ve happened if we went to the Templars, Cullen?” Cassandra argued. “This Elder One would’ve rallied the mages. What’s done is done!”

They glanced at the top cliff where a strange Templar and a deformed creature that barely resembled a man stood. He was filled with Red lyrium, his robes torn, his hands large and deadly with his skin stretching.

Seeing his companions around him, Elwin ordered “Cullen, get your men on those trebuchets, slow them down. Solas, Vivianne, Sera, get on the ramparts and attack any Templars that come within range. Varric, you and Cassandra help the soldiers here. Bull, Blackwall, and Dorian, come with me.”

Working together to stop the Templars, before they approached the doorsteps – everyone fought hard, careful not to touch the lyrium. 

As one fully deformed Templar that resembled a rage demon nearly struck Elwin, a fireball, ice spike, and three arrows struck his head and he fell. The Herald turned to see his three companions on the ramparts, nodding proudly before attacking other common enemies. Even through all their bickering differences, Elwin found that though different, they managed to work together without hesitation.

The trebuchet fired again, and hit a large amount of snow that buried. Elwin, and the others thought the battle was turning for the better, when a loud, vibrating roar shattered the skies. A Large haunting dragon materialized and blew fire onto the trebuchet, burning it to pieces.

“We need to fall back!” Cullen’s voice was heard.

Elwin knew he was right, they were going nowhere and would eventually be overrun if they blindly fought like this. 

“FALL BACK!” he yelled to the soldiers and companions everyone ran in and the gates were bolted shut.

Helping Cullen close the door, he followed him, the knight ranted as they made their way to the stone doors, “We can’t hold out for long, especially with that… thing destroying our only defenses!”

“Let’s focus on getting everyone into the chantry.”

“There’s no way out!” the knight stopped him, revealing a dreaded secret while helping downed villagers into the building, “This structure may hold out longer, but if we’re overrun… Herald, there is no escape route.”

Elwin covered his face. He looked to Dorian, Vivienne, Bull, all of his companions had the same thought: We are trapped.

The doors opened making everyone jump, but it was the strange boy carrying Chancellor Roderick; he was bleeding.  
Elwin helped the boy carry him to a chair. The boy answered an unasked question. “He was hurt saving a sister, he’s going to die.”

“Such a marvelous boy.” Roderick sounded dazed.

“Herald, we need a plan.” Cullen interrupted.

“From what I gathered in Redcliffe,” Dorian spoke, “They marched to take you, Elwin.”

The boy answered. “The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.”

“Then let him have me, let me save the Inquisition!” Dorian glanced at Elwin as if he offended him.

“He will kill them anyway.” The boy shook his head.

Roderick looked at the boy, and as if the boy understood him, he looked around and mused. “I see,” before turning to Elwin. “Roderick wants to say something.”

Helping him sit up, Roderick glanced at Elwin, “There is a path, you wouldn’t know it unless you took the summer pilgrimage.”

“Please, Roderick,” Elwin hurried, but tried to sound polite. the Chancellor wasn't his favorite person, but maybe, facing death, he was trying to redeem himself. “What are you on about?”

The boy answered. “There is a hidden passage way. Roderick can lead us.”

“We’ll need to hold the Templars off.” Elwin thought hard, remembering that they still had one working weapon. “If I can get to that trebuchet, I can aim it toward the mountain side. It will bury Haven, but you can send me a sign when everyone is cleared.”

“But,” Cullen and Dorian both spoke up. And Dorian finished. “How will you escape?”

Elwin didn’t have an answer, he only looked grim.

Cullen suggested, “Maybe you’ll find a way.”

“Yeah. I need to go, get everyone out now.”

Dorian, Bull, Blackwall, and Sera protested. “You can’t go alone!”

“If you are taking a strike at that dragon I want in!”

“This is a suicide.”

“You can’t lose your trousers too!”

Seeing his words were lost, Dorian spoke again, “I’m coming with you.”

“Me too.” Bull stepped forward.

“And me.” Blackwall answered.

Elwin didn’t want them to go and he was furious that they would not listen. “NO! I need you all to help Cullen! This is my choice and I will NOT let you die over it!”

The mark on his hand responded violently to his anger and everyone glanced at it. Elwin clutched his wrist, pain had returned. He closed his eyes and pleaded. “Please, I need you to help Cullen and the survivors. I’ll find some way to escape, I promise.”

They were down crest, but they all wished him luck and walked off, the boy and Blackwall helped Roderick up. It was just Dorian and Elwin.

“Dorian, please go.”

“Elwin, I lost you once, I can’t lose you again.” He held the elf’s cheeks, and kissed him deeply, like it was their last.

What a kiss, this heightened him, the adrenaline pulsing through, giving him hope, he needed to feel it again, but a violent rumbling returned him to reality. “I’ll find you. I promise.”

Elwin pulled away, their hands still entwined, “Cast a fire arrow into the sky when Haven is clear. Now go!”

They stepped apart, their hands reluctantly releasing each other’s, until Elwin left the hall; Dorian was not a praying man, but he pleaded for the maker to protect the elf.


End file.
